Catch Me If You Can
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: When Barry tries to test out his new speed, what will distract him and send him tumbling through the Speed Force to God knows where? How will Central City cope when they are a Flash down and National City has a new Icon. Karry ( Kara x Barry)
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me If You Can**

 **Hey guys and gals, welcome to a new Karry story of mine, keep in mind guys I haven't seen the Flash/Supergirl crossover episode yet so I have no doubt in my mind that this will heavily deviate from the episode itself and would've jumped a few episodes ahead where Zoom is already defeated and the Speed Force gave Barry Zooms speed.**

 **In this Universe Wally and Jesse both have their powers fully developed and are training with Barry to master them.**

 **Barry POV**

Running through the streets of Central City was usually quiet, at a leisurely pace of 500 mph, normally I would be running a lot faster, but tonight I wasn't the only streak running down the streets.

Two other scarlet streaks flanked me on both sides, zigzagging from left to right in an attempt to knock each other off course

"Alright kids, settle down, we don't want you hitting a wall you can't phase through." I shouted at the two young speedsters through the comms in our suits.

"Yeah, Wally! It's not like you can hit me anyway, I am faster than you!" the female speedster teased.

"Hey that's not true Jesse! I bet I could get back to S.T.A.R labs faster than you!" the male speedster challenged.

"Now now guys don't get ahead of yourselves!" Before I could say anything else, my two trainees were gone in a flash of red.

"So that's what that feels like." Laughing to myself I ran at a much faster pace, still not my fastest, but quick enough to beat the punks back to our base of operations.

Everything as of late has been a blur, from things like rescuing Caitlin and Wally and Jesse getting their powers, to defeating Zoom and his evil Meta army.

After I was trapped in the Speed Force and had some quality time with the being or... _beings_ that gave me my powers. They decided I was worthy to be given Hunters powers as well. Meaning I didn't need any Tachyon Device to run faster than both of them combined.

Making it there in less than a second was easy for me, I have mapped the whole city and in an Attosecond, I had the quickest route to the labs, I may have cheated and phased through a building or two but it was so worth it when I saw their faces when they appeared five seconds later.

"Whoa, Barry I know you're fast but there's fast and then there is YOU!" Wally walked past me tapping my shoulder as he struggles to get out of one of my spare suits.

"Can we also rethink these suits Bar? Reds not really my colour, plus this full mask is hell to take off!" Wally finally managed to wiggle his face out of the tight tri polymer mask.

"Yeah, and I don't really like these long legs, can we shorten mine? Like a pair of shorts? Shorter is still fine with mine!" Jesse just flashed out of her suit like I do all the time.

"Well, we can give you just an eye mask; maybe change the suit to yellow Wally! And Jesse if I told Cisco to make you anything shorter, Harry will kill me!" Wally was still struggling with his suit.

"No one would see me though, I move too fast for anyone to see." Jesse made a fair point bur unfortunately, Wally had to ruin it.

"There are still a couple people that can see you, Jess!" Wally waggled his, now free, eyebrows.

"Shut up West!" Jesse gave him a quick shoulder bump.

"Both of you be quiet; go do a couple hundred laps in the accelerator. I will join you soon." Both youngsters' shoulders slumped.

"Ugh, we have been running for hours, we aren't getting any faster!" Wally piped up out of annoyance.

"'Course you aren't with that attitude, you need to keep practicing, that's how I got my speed." As I made my way to the Cortex I could hear Caitlin telling the speedsters to be careful and Cisco egging them on telling them to go faster in the spirit of their competition.

"Hey guys, what speeds are they reaching?" I had been training them for weeks, they hadn't made any progress yet but today might be their lucky day.

"They are still only at a very slow pace compared to you, even before you got Zooms powers, vitals and everything else is almost identical to yours." Caitlin informed me.

"They are making good time for their new powers but you progressed a lot faster than them, they can only just be able to break the sound barrier" Cisco was watching the two icons whirl around the accelerator.

"I think I need to show them how a real speedster runs!" Without another word I was in the Accelerator with the other two, running at my yet unknown top speed.

I had been caught up training the other two that I had no time between the CCPD and home life to test my new speed in the Accelerator. I easily caught up to my younger protégées... and again... and again.

Before they could even make one lap I had made five, I was running so fast I couldn't feel my feet, I couldn't feel anything. All I could hear was my own thoughts in ecstasy with this new feeling of utter speed.

I had been enjoying my top speed for barely a minute when a voice finally broke through my thoughts.

"Dude, you are going faster than our monitors can pick up, all we can see is your emblem randomly appearing in places around the accelerator, Wally and Jesse are back here in the cortex, they could only see a streak and their eyes work just as fast as yours! You have broken Speed my friend, Congrats!" Cisco was just as excited as I was, I never even noticed when the two streaks left the accelerator, I was too caught up in the speed.

And that's when it happened, I was paying zero so that when a giant blue breach opened up, I ran straight into it, noticing nothing different until images of unfamiliar people and places started appearing in front of me, a sparkly green rock, a weird pod like thing that you would see in sci-fi, and a smooth red material fluttering in the wind.

I didn't dare stop running until I hit solid ground, I had learned you never want to stop in the Speed Force unless it is an emergency, otherwise the Speed Force will reject you and spit you out anywhere.

Looking around at my surroundings, it was just an empty field, with lush trees behind me and a large city skyline in the distance in front of me. Getting too ahead of myself I ran straight for the city, not taking in the presence of the person behind him.

I keep running to the side of the road as not to be seen by anyone. I'm definitely not back in the Accelerator so the Speed Force could've dropped me anywhere; I'm not going to take any chances in being spotted by any Metas or evil speedsters.

Running slow enough to not jump through anymore breaches I come across a billboard. Even though I could read it a hundred times before passing it, I still came to a skidding halt and read it over again without going at super speeds.

The sign read "Welcome to National City!" weird; I've seen enough maps to know that there isn't a big city called "National City" anywhere in the country.

I need to do some further reconnaissance about this city but before I could take another step, I was hoisted into the air at incredible speeds, even though we were going up at high speeds, everything was still in slow motion for me.

I could feel a pair of thin arms under my arms lifting me up high above the clouds. I could feel the presence of a humanoid figure pressed up against my back. Finally, as we went forward, I could see long blond hair whipping against my face.

There was also a faint scent of cinnamon and nutmeg. Finally me and my kidnapper broke through the clouds and landed on the tallest building in the city's skyline. The city was large and futuristic; a monorail weaved throughout the city of buildings of all different shapes and sizes.

I turned to stare down my kidnapper and got in a stance ready for a fight. That's when I saw _her_. A women floating in mid air, with knee length red boots, a matching red skirt, a golden belt dipping in a v at the centre of her skirt, she had a long sleeved blue top with an S of red, yellow and gold. But her eyes is the thing that caught my attention, her eyes were a sparkling blue that were accentuated by dark eyeliner. Her blonde hair framed her face in little ringlets cascading down her head.

"So what's your story? Fort Raz escapee? Alien jail warden? C'mon, you can speak can't you?" Her voice was firm and held a sense of power.

"Well, I am the Flash, you may have heard of me. Who are you? I would know if there was a Meta that could fly!" I looked over the edge of the building, doing calculations in my mind for the speed needed to run down the side of the building, if things came to that.

"I am Supergirl, I've never heard of you before either. Wait, I'm asking the questions, who are you?" The woman known as Supergirl seemed to be capable of flight and at least some measure of super strength because asks Caitlin, I'm not that light.

"Well now that would be telling, why not you tell me about yourself, I don't know, your powers, anyone you work with or for, maybe even your real name!"I asked out of hope, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Well aren't you a hopeful one! How about I make a counter offer, you tell me who you are and what you want so I don't have to knock you off this building!" She landed right in front of me, hands in fists and ready to swing.

"Yeah, I don't feel like either of those options are up my alley so I am just gonna go...?" I started walking away when she flew back in front of me, blocking my path.

"Do you think this is a joke? You are coming with me if you like it or not Leather man!" She reached out to grab me but I easily dodged it without my speed.

"C'mon, it's a tri polymer... you know what never mind. You have to catch me first!" Sticking around for a split second I saw two looks cross her face, one of confusion, another, a smile of confidence.

It's a shame I couldn't see the look of confusion on her face when I ran off in a bolt of Scarlet Lightning.

 **And that concludes another Karry fic, please review and leave any story or chapter suggestions.**

 **Check out my other Stories, I have two Flash fics, another Karry fic, and even a couple Percy Jackson fics.**


	2. The Man In The Red Suit

**The Man In The Red Suit**

 **Hey guys, I will be updating my singular Flash fics soon, right now I am just all Karry love right now.**

 **So let's get right into it, remember to review and leave me story and chapter ideas.**

 **Kara POV**

What the hell? When the DEO scouts told me of a guy that appeared out of nowhere I didn't know what to expect from this new character that seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

The scouts had very limited information; all they knew was that they were sent out to check some sort of anomaly a few miles from the city. They reported seeing a blue cone of sparking energy appear in the middle of a field, after a few minutes it spat out a man in some kind of red leather.

That's when they called me, I was to meet the scout team and apprehend this person in red, be them friend or foe. I wasn't too busy, just running out to get Cats regular latte. Flying towards the location Hank had given me I spotted the man in red in front of a billboard next to the road. I wanted to get the men somewhere he couldn't run away, my first instinct being atop a very large building.

Picking the man up with minimal effort and flying at super-sonic speeds toward the city was the easiest thing I had done all day. Cat had me working non-stop and don't even get me started on the complications of trying to avoid James since the Red Kryptonite incident.

After a ten second flight I dropped him on the largest building in the city, which just so happened to be CatCo. The man in red turned to face me, looking me up and down. He seemed to be unfazed that he was face to face with Supergirl.

"So what's your story? Fort Raz escapee? Alien jail warden? C'mon, you can speak can't you?" I really wasn't in the mood for a fight so I wanted to see if I had to punch this guy into the bay or if I could have an easy day for once.

"Well, I am the Flash, you may have heard of me. Who are you? I would know if there was a Meta that could fly!" This guy seemed pretty full of himself, and why did he refer to me as a meta? Every alien knows who I am.

He seemed to be very interested in jumping off the side of the building, checking how high he was up. I wonder what this guy can do. I haven't heard from the scout team since they told me he appeared.

"I am Supergirl, I've never heard of you before either. Wait, I'm asking the questions, who are you?" This guy was annoying, he held himself as if he could do everything, and he was very laid back and casual, like facing Supergirl was a walk in the park.

Using my X-ray vision, I could see under his little mask, he had chiselled features and a narrow face. His brown hair was pushed down against his head as the cowl seemed a bit tight. Even without my superior vision I could see he had captivating green eyes that almost sparkled in the setting sunlight. He also had civilian clothes on underneath his leather suit, and a great set of abs... Wait, too far, ring in the X-ray vision Kara.

"Well now that would be telling, why not you tell me about yourself, I don't know, your powers, anyone you work with or for, maybe even your real name!" Ha, this guy must think he's the luckiest guy on the planet, I admire him trying though.

"Well aren't you a hopeful one! How about I make a counter offer, you tell me who you are and what you want so I don't have to knock you off this building!" Getting ready for a fight I landed right in front of him, we were barely a head apart, our breath mingling. At first it was intimidation technique but this "Flash" wasn't flinching.

"Yeah, I don't feel like either of those options are up my alley so I am just gonna go...?" I went to grab him, deciding I had enough of him, but he just moved to the side.

"Do you think this is a joke? You are coming with me if you like it or not Leather man!" I tried taunting him into making a move but he still stood his ground, arrogant as ever.

"C'mon, it's a tri polymer... you know what never mind. You have to catch me first!" Seriously? This guy challenged _me_ to a race?! Whoa, arrogant and stupid! Maybe this will be an easy day.

Then faster than I could see a lightning bolt had bolted in the opposite direction and down the building. I just stood there bewildered for a moment, so that's what he can do then, huh, this could be fun!

Flying into the sky I could see the scarlet streak weaving in and out of cars, running faster than any human could see, thankfully my alien sight was more than enough to see him. Flying at super-sonic speed I caught up to him just as we were crossing the harbour.

Flying next to him I saw him look at me, and through the lightning I saw him give me a quick wink before he sped off across the water. Damn he was really starting to annoy me; whenever I caught up to him he would speed up. Before I knew it we were on land again, racing faster than I had ever gone before.

He slowed down again, coming to a halt in the middle of a heavily overcast rainforest; barely any sunlight broke through the pavilion of trees. That is when my powers gave out. Instead of landing like I normally would, I blacked out and my body slid through the ground, creating a straight crater throwing leaves and dirt everywhere.

In a blur of yellow and red I was back up off the ground being cradled in the man in reds muscular arms carrying me bridal style. He could kill me right now, in our chase around the world I had pushed myself too hard and ran out of solar energy.

"Hey, hey now! Don't go passing out in my arms now, I've caught pretty girls before but none fell out of the sky for me! C'mon, talk to me!" He lightly shook me and I could see the fear in his eyes, thinking that he somehow hit me out of the sky.

"Sun...Need...Sunlight" Why did I let this happen, even if I caught him I couldn't fight him, I was getting weaker as soon as I got over the water, yet I still chased him, out of pride. I never like losing but this guy just brought out my competitive side like no one else.

Now I am completely at his mercy, this guy could kill me and leave my body here to rot in the dark and damp forest.

Before I knew it we were out of the forest, instead we were on top of a mountain, sun shining down through holes in the clouds.

"Is that better? What else can I do? Oh please don't die on me, not another life on my hands! Please!" The sunlight had me holding on to some of my regenerating abilities but I could still feel the rocks underneath me trying to pierce my skin.

He was pacing now, it looked like there was five of him, all enveloped in a haze or red. Honestly it was very dizzying.

"I'm fine, thank you. You could've killed me when I was at my weakest, why didn't you?" I sat up, trying to get as much sunlight as I could before the overcast sky covered the sun again.

"Why would I kill you? I don't even know you; I was just testing how fast you were! I could feel the speed when you kidnapped me from the field. Honestly you almost caught me a couple times!" The man laughed as he sat next to me, he's small amount of laughter and soon I had to crack a smile too.

"Seriously, you don't know me? I don't mean to brag but everyone in the country pretty much knows about me, and half of them want to kill me. Why don't you?" This man had a sense of a person that has been stranded. I know the feeling; I live with it every day.

"Honestly, never heard of this Supergirl in Central City, guess they're all about their own superhero. Come to think of it I've never heard of National City either." Central City? That is definitely not a place in this country.

"Sorry, Flash was it? Central City isn't in this country." A look of realisation crossed his face.

"Oh damn it not again! Sorry I gotta run, are you fine to get back on your own? I didn't take your powers away did I?" This guy seemed genuinely concerned so instead of talking, I floated into the air as he jumped to his feet as well.

"Okay, I might see you again sometime Supergirl, thanks for the race. I haven't met someone that could keep up with me without breaking my back afterwards!" And with that, he was gone in a flash, in the distance a blue cylinder appeared, as he jumped in, it disappeared.

"Woah, what just happened?!" I flew up into the sky to try get an idea of where I was.

Brazil?! Did we seriously race down to Brazil in less than a minute? It would explain the giant forest.

Had the man I tried to capture save me? I burnt myself out by accident, if that man was seriously an enemy than he must be really stupid. The way he talked though, about being the hero of his "Central City", and the fact he helped me when I was all but unconscious in that forest.

As he held me in his arms and ran I could feel the energy coursing over his lean frame and straight through me, it felt like his pure energy overcharged my cells. Last time I was burnt out I was out of action for a lot longer, after being exposed to his energy I was flying a couple minutes later.

No that man was not a threat, he was just lost and confused, I can sympathise with that. I could _relate_ to that. Something that I could only share with my cousin, before I met the man in red.


	3. Oops, I did It Again

**Oops, I did It Again**

 **Hey guys and gals, are you all happy with the non-stop chapters? I like them too, I am just all about Karry right now, normally these ANs are longer but I have nothing much to say than the usual, Review Request, all the basic stuff. Now Enjoy!**

 **Barry POV**

Oh god I almost killed that beautiful girl, I was honestly just going to test her, see how fast she was. But when she fell to the ground, my heart leapt into my throat and I did a double back to help her.

After helping her get better and learning a few key details like, no one knew me, Central City never existed and I didn't know anything about where I was!

Running through the Speed Force was always a very tasking experience, I could see everything that has happened and that _could_ happen. Trying to not lose any focus while you passed by the death of loved ones is something not very many people would be able to do.

Suddenly, the usual blue and yellow storm that was the speed force storm, changed to the scenery of S.T.A.R labs.

Harrison Wells sat in his wheelchair, looking at the Flash suit with the old red emblem in it's' chest. Why the Speed Force needs to choose the worst people in my life is beyond me.

"Why are you running around the Speed Force Barry, we are really busy looking after all of time?" The Speed Force wheeled up to me, wearing the same smile he always had.

"Why do you always have to pick someone I know? Why not just a random person? You don't have to pick from my worst memories." I peeled the mask off my face and leaned on the familiar control console.

"We thought you would be more comfortable with a familiar face, and this face has been on your mind a lot lately." The Speed Force rolled up the ramp in front of me and rose from the wheelchair to be equal height with me.

"Yeah, I am not talking about my emotional baggage with the Speed Force." The Harrison look alike sat back on his wheelchair and bit on the leg of his glasses, just like Eobard use to do.

"Then what are you here for Barry? Not that I mind you wasting our limitless time." He rolled his way down to the glass cabinet, that instead of my Scarlet friction proof suit, it held a bright blue, red and gold costume.

A replica of Supergirls.

"You know Barry, whenever you come running through the Speed Force, we create this simulated environment to whatever you would be familiar with in your past, it seems like this "Supergirl" has made quite the impression on you." The Speed Force is getting a little irritating in this Harrison body.

"Look, I just need to know how many Earths there are, I think I hoped into a third dimension and that's when I met her. Just tell me how many there are and I will be on my way." The Speed Force gave out a light chuckle and rolled over to the board that usually held all of our speed equations.

"To put it simply, when you woke up this morning" He drew a small circle " That is you, and you walk into the kitchen and debate with yourself whether to have a bowl of cereal or to leave early" He drew two branches that went to their separate circles "Whichever you decide you create a new Earth, if you have breakfast then you may save a little boy that will be a general one day, But if you leave early, you may be in his place and be killed yourself." He finished his explanation by drawing many more lines and dots like it was a spider's web.

"So any decision I make, that creates a whole new dimension?" I was trying to take this all in, how such small decisions could spawn a whole new dimension.

"Yes, all your decisions Mr Allen, and the rest of the universes inhabitants. If any decision could affect time in any way, there is an Earth that that decision has already occurred and played out." Harrison finished the explanation by placing the marker back down next to the board.

"So in answer to your question Barry, there is an infinite amount of universes and by harnessing the Speed Force, you could travel to any of them. You may find ones where you are a champion of Earth or ones where you have conquered the planet. There are Earths where you don't have your powers or one where you where never born." Taking a seat back on the console, this was a lot to take in.

"So you're saying I could travel to any of them?"

"No Barry, we're saying you can travel to all of them. But I think you already have a certain connection to your third Earth." Harrison had a knowing smile.

"I am intrigued, who was that women that called herself Supergirl? She is pretty quick too; did you give her speed too?" I really wanted to know more about her, she was quite incredible.

"Find out yourself Barry, all those dimensions where you have cereal or not, won't watch over themselves." Harrison started to wheel away out of the cortex.

"Wait, can you teach me to control it? So I stop jumping into breaches when I go a certain speed?" I was prepared to go on another foot race for a silhouette through my city.

"Focus Barry. That is all. Just picture what reality you want to reach, and run. Why do you think you appeared on Earth 3? You were enjoying your speed in complete bliss with no stress. Then you appear in an Earth with no Flash and no responsibilities for you, where you can live normally, without any need for the Flash." Harrison didn't even turn around, he just yelled back at me as all the high tech turned into blue and yellow storm clouds.

Since I didn't want to be stuck in the Speed Force for a second time, I ran, I ran for the new Earth that I had found. I needed to learn more about Super-... Earth 3.

Now that my Earth had Wally and Jesse they didn't need me. My curiosity was getting the better of me. Thinking just a little bit ahead, I planned to stay awhile, I would need some essentials. Money, Clothes, my CV if I need a job. And of course my metabolism bars. I can always go back and get more, but this was only a quick stop, I couldn't wait to get back and start a new life.

This was exciting, like moving house or moving to a new city. Then I realised, I'm moving to a new _universe_. The guys might be a little worried. Leaving a note for Joe and Wally that I am okay and safe.

Picking up the last few things that I needed, I am finally ready to start my new life, new place, new job, new friends... hopefully.

Well no turning back now, running along the road, I focused on the city skyline, the fluttering of a red cape. The gold S. Sky blue eyes.

Then I was in the Speed Force passing by image after image of many futures and many pasts.

Feeling the energy dissipate and the feeling of sand under my boots, I took in my surroundings. A scorching sun, coarse sand dunes and a sudden gust of wind.

"Back again are you? _Flash."_


	4. Introductions

**Introductions**

 **Hello again guys and gals, back with another update, this might be the last immediate update, meaning I might not update again for a week or so due to school starting up again after the exams. I think I done well enough, we will be doing a lot of creative writing in my English class so this is good practice.**

 **I am going to say right now that this chapter will also have a nod to the show Smallville, I needed a reason for people to know of the speed force already, sorry but this does open up a lot of doors, I haven't watched the show but I know a lot of things will be out of place, just accept it xD**

 **Anyway, on with the story**

 **Kara POV**

The journey back to National City was slower than usual, my powers still weren't at 100% so I wasn't taking the risk of burning through them again and falling back down to my adoptive planet.

The sun was setting on National City and there were no immediate threats so I wanted to check out if there were any problems at the DEO, I could also use some of that Kryptonian mother knowledge.

Arriving at the DEO where everything was slow and boring was kind of disappointing, I wanted a big bad guy to punch, they never show up when you want them!

"Kara! Hey, Kara!" Alex called out to me as I stormed my way through to my mother's hologram room.

"Where were you? We couldn't see you flying through National and James said you disappeared from CatCo. How did that electrical anomaly in the field go?" She started walking along beside me.

"I was in Brazil." The shocked expression on her face said I should explain more but I wasn't in the mood, I needed to ask my mother.

"Really? You were in National only a little while ago, you must have gone faster than you have ever gone before! But why were you in Brazil?" I really didn't have time for this but I needed to get it over with quickly.

"Okay! A guy in some red suit jumped out of the anomaly and he was fast, like _really_ fast! He was babbling about some Central City and he challenged me to a race, then he was gone in a bolt of red lightning! We raced all the way to Brazil, I burned through my powers and he saved me. Before I could ask why he ran through another anomaly and was gone." Alex was left speechless as if I talked at my top speed, which I didn't as I was trying to work it out when I spoke.

"Why would you burn through your powers that recklessly? He could've killed you!" Whoa, don't ask about the whole experience I told her about, just fixate on that one thing.

"The point is he didn't, wherever he came from I think he said he was the Hero from where he came from. Anyway, I am going to talk to my mother, see if the Kryptonian science has anything to offer." And with that I was away, locking the door to my mother's hologram room.

"Kara, what would you need of me, daughter?" The hologram flickered to life.

"I need your Krptonian knowledge mother; there was this amazing guy that I met..." Before I could find the right words my mother tried to finish my thought.

"Kara, I am just your mothers consciousness, I cannot help you with your boy troubles." The hologram spoke in that emotionless voice of my mothers.

"No! It wasn't _anything_ to do with that. I meant he could run faster than me, his body was coated in lightning and he would jump into a blue hole filled with electricity. I wanted to know if the Kryptonians ever came across anything like that." The hologram said nothing for a second, searching its data banks.

"Data base: Empty. External Source: one entry. File from the Fortress of Solitude, created by Superman aka Clark Kent aka Kal El." The hologram answered back in a monotone voice.

"Clark had an encounter like this? Show me everything you have!" A database popped up in front of the original hologram, a young teen, dressed in red with short hair and a boyish grin.

"Okay so Clark called them _Speedsters_ , this one he has labelled as Bart. A, they can run faster than we even perceive, they are vulnerable to using their powers too long. They have increased stamina, extreme regenerative abilities, can move so fast they can become intangible, and they can tap into something they called the _Speed force_ to increase their exceptional speeds even further. That must be what the blue vortex is! The Speed Force!" Insight on the man was very useful to have.

If the man ever came back I will know what I am up against, if Clark couldn't catch his speedster I won't catch mine. Actually, the unmasked boy in the picture looked very familiar to the man I met. However my thoughts were broken as the PA system in the room called out.

 _ **Supergirl! There is another anomaly**_ _**just a mile away, you should go right away!**_

Perfect timing, now I know what I am up against, a very fast, agile, hands... _**Skilled**_ young man.

Leaving the DEO I felt a whole new energy fill my body, I soon reached the spot I saw on the monitors, and as if on cue the blue hole of energy opened up and the man in red hoped out. Finally.

Swooping down I floated in front of him

"Back again are you? Flash." He dumped a back pack on the ground.

"Well, I came for a more permanent visit this time, thought you would miss me." Oh how much I wanted to wipe that cocky smile off his face.

Before anything else could be said I heard Alex's voice in my ear, over the small communications device in my ear.

 _ **Kara, we have you on our screens, who is there with you?**_

"It's fine Alex, he is a good guy." Flash seemed to be puzzled.

"Who are you talking to? Have you got a team too?" In my mind I debated whether it was a good idea to bring him to the DEO but really there was no competition, Flash seemed trustworthy.

"Follow me and find out, Flash." I sped off back to the DEO, Flash right underneath me.

Landing in the entrance, a team of five DEO assault agents were standing with their guns at the ready and pointed _behind_ her?

"Supergirl, stand back, we must bring this intruder to one of the cells for interrogation!" One of the agents called out.

"Hey it's okay, don't do anything hast-"Suddenly as Flash took a few steps forward the agents opened fire with their auto rifles.

In a storm of lightning the agents were disarmed with their guns at their feet, Flash in front of them with his fist extended towards the sergeant.

He opened his palm and all the bullets fired fell to the floor, he turned to me.

"So where were these cells? They won't be comfortable if I'm running about." I led him to an open cell and closed him in, not talking, shocked by the speed and willingness to be contained.

I made my way to the control centre where Alex held temporary control as Lucy was away for now.

"Alex! Did you send that strike team to attack my guest?!" Alex just turned and looked at me impassively and stated.

"I don't know him, I don't trust him." She briskly walked away in the direction of Flash's cell.

"C'mon Alex, I trust him! He walked into the cell at his own request! A guilty man doesn't hand themselves over to the cops!" She didn't even turn to talk.

"You don't know anything about him, Kara. You have nothing to fear. I will ask him a couple questions and if everything adds up, he will be free." Before I could say anything we were in his room, we had his back to us as he sat with his bag at his side.

"You let him keep his bag? That's just sloppy." Flash turned around, his mask was down and he was eating some kind of chocolate bar.

"Oh, sorry, it's just a metabolism bar I need, if I didn't eat I would've passed out and I wouldn't be of use while unconscious. You can come take my bag though, I won't fight you" He placed the bag at the door; Alex quickly opened it snatching the bag and shutting the door again.

"What is all this stuff?" Alex began rummaging through the bag; I hit her shoulder with only a little Kryptonian strength, it is a massive invasion of privacy!

"It's okay, search it. It's just some essentials from my earth if I want to start a new life here." Flash seemed very chill about all of this.

"Okay, let's start with the basics, what's your name, where do you come from and why are you here?"

"Wow, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with universe immigration officers, do you want to pat me down too?" He raised his arms and had that massive cocky grin on his face. When Alex didn't react he decided to get on with it.

"My name is Barry Allen, I am from another Earth. I was given super speed from a particle accelerator exploding and infusing a lightning bolt with dark matter energy, the lightning hit me and I fell into a bunch of chemicals that also put me into a coma for nine months. When I woke up I saved my city from a bunch of other people that were also affected. I beat two speedsters like myself and gained there speed from a multi-dimensional energy source. I used this Speed Force to travel to multiple Earths. I ran really fast and accidently ended up here where I met Supergirl. Then I went away, came back with that bag deciding to stay awhile and now we are here!" He finished off with a clap of his hands.

"Well... Uh.." Was the most intelligent response Alex could muster.

"Are we done yet?" I wanted this to end, I was starving.

"Oh, I have something that can help!" He started to vibrate to the point where he was just a blur.

The humanoid form stepped out of the cell as if there was nothing there, then coming to a standstill to form the ever handsome Barry. _I didn't just think that, did i?_

"You could escape that cell this whole time?!" Alex just stood there holding the bag as Barry rummaged through it, taking out another chocolate bar.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you would be more comfortable if I was in there to begin with..." Barry then entered the cell the same way he left.

"Not to offend you but a single candy bar can't sustain me; I have to eat about two thousand calories a day!" Barry just shrugged

"That's okay; those bars were especially created for me, see I also need to eat a certain amount of calories to stay up. Except I need _ten_ thousand." Barry suddenly ran out of the room and in two seconds was back with an ice cream in hand, while me and Alex where also now holding ice cream.

"You can have that for now if you don't like my calorie bar, I admit it's not for everyone..." I just looked at Alex and she knew what I meant as she opened the cell door.

"Do you mind if I get changed as well? This tri-polymer suit gets a bit warm.

"Sure, there's a locker room down the hall" He retrieved his bag from Alex pulling out a pair of civilian clothes.

"No need!" In the blink of an eye he was changed into a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a red flannel shirt on top.

"So. What do we do now? I gave myself a tour when I got you ice cream. By the way, _you have a spaceship?!_ " He casually took a peak out of the door, then looked back.

I don't know if he realised, or just didn't care, but my eyes could slightly pick up his movements at his slow speed while changing. Let's just say my x-ray vision did not do him justice...

 **Hey guys and gals, I did this in my other Karry story, but I want to give a shout out to Ember411 and their story "Super Surprise".**

 **I also love this story because it is a great imagination of Kryptonian pregnancy and the difficulties of a cross universe relationship.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I might update again really son ;) Byyyyyyeeee**


	5. Warming Up

**Warming Up**

 **Hey guys and gals, my school has officially started back up. I absolutely love it, mostly the pe and religious classes but everything else is okay as well I guess.**

 **On with the Chapter.**

 **Kara POV**

"Get my good side Kara, if I don't bring back picture proof of this Cisco will never believe me!" He stuck two thumbs up and smiled t the camera.

"Imagine if you brought a real alien to him that might just blow his fan boy mind." I snapped the picture and gave him his phone back; there was a picture of three people on it, a petite brown haired woman with a kind smile. Barry was in the centre with his arm around a small Latino man with a huge grin on his face.

"Whoa, slow down. I buy you ice cream one time and you want to meet my friends? You move fast even for me Supergirl." I forced my curls to cover my face to hide a blush.

"You can call me Kara. I know who you are; it's only fair you know my name. Kara Danvers." I stuck my hand out towards him.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, Barry for short. Flash to my close friends!" He took my small hand in his and instead he bowed down and kissed the back of my hand.

"Hate to break up this flirt-fest, but Supergirl, you have visitors." Alex walked right through the middle of us and gestured behind her. I heard a gust of wind followed by another one right after that, Barry was now in his full Flash suit.

"Hey Kara. What is that?!" Whinn pointed to Barry standing next to me almost protectively, when I realised, he was vibrating his face so they couldn't see him even though he had the mask. James stood beside Whinn, in a very closed of stance.

"Whinn, James. _His_ name is Barry. He will be staying here for a while." Barry turned back to me.

"Wait so I don't need to vibrate my face? They close friends?" He also had a more robotic tone as I guess he was vibrating his vocal chords too.

"Yeah, these two are my closest friends, they know about me, the DEO, and Whinn may be the only person able to keep up with your crazy multi-verse theories!" He stopped vibrating and turned to my friends.

"Hi, I'm Barry, they call me the Flash where I come from." He shook Whinns' hand quickly as he had an almost childlike grin, James was another story, they stood just holding each other's hands and staring at each other.

"Why? Do you jump out of alleys in only a trench coat?" James dropped his hand as Barry's smirk came back to him. Barry blazed through the base in his lightning, phasing through walls effortlessly.

The high speeds caused a lot of high winds and paper blowing about everywhere, the lightning caught those too and placed them on desks with some paperweights on top. Within ten seconds he was back in the middle of me and James again.

"Hi James, or do you prefer Jimmy? James "Jimmy" Olsen, photographer extraordinaire, friends with Superman making your career skyrocket even more than your military/lawyer girlfriend and her father ever could." Before James could respond through the dumbstruck look on his face Barry moved towards Whinn.

"You know you remind me a lot of my old friend, Felicity, super hacker, rambler, love struck with a co worker.." He gave me a quick look ".. Only to first date someone else before they turned evil. Oh and the whole "Criminal" dad thing, its okay I have that thing too. The only thing you are missing is being a blonde woman and I wouldn't know the difference!" Barry turned back to my spaceship, examining the alien tech.

"Barry, how did you do that?" He found a spare whiteboard in the deserted corner of the base.

"Oh, speed reading. I can read the whole Harry Potter series in less than ten seconds and to recite any line on any page. It freaks most people out but my brain can think faster than my legs, it can be really handy!" Barry started drawing multiple circles on the board, all branching from one in the centre.

"So, Whinn. Want to have a lesson about the multi verse from someone that has travelled it?" Whinn ran up to him.

"First off really cool with the whole super speed thing! Second off, are you saying you are from another world?!" As Barry went into a very passionate speech about _Infinite Earths_ and timelines where anyone outcome is possible.

"Really Kara? You trust him? The way he searched through your systems without a second thought of asking? He could've done anything!" James was standing next to me with an unreadable look on his face as he looked at Barry.

"Trust me James, he doesn't know how to use anything more than a simple office desktop. I taught him how to search people on our database; he wanted to know about how he turned out in this universe. Plus, I don't have anything to hide from him." James left mumbling about something, if I wanted to I could've listened closer but all my attention was on Barry as he described his home world to Whinn with only a little less passion than when he described it to me.

"Hey, Barry! A moment?" Before I finished he was right behind me, playing with my cape.

"You know, I might want a cape now. Anyway, what's up?" He dropped my cape and folded his arms as he watched Whinn do little calculations on the whiteboard. It was like watching a toddler putting Lego pieces together from his perspective.

"What will you do for your stay here? I mean I doubt you want to stay in the DEO all day." We walked through the DEO, giving up on Whinn coming out of his nerd state anytime soon.

"Well, I was thinking of a day job. As much as I would want to spend all my time with you, I want to earn my way through this life. Maybe a bit of sightseeing for now though?" We were out of the DEO now, standing in the blazing sun.

"On one condition..." I subtly got ready to take off at my top speed.

"Oh? And what's that Supertoddler?" I gave him a death glare, oh I will end him and that cocky smirk.

"Race you to the top of CatCo!" Before he could answer I was in the air high above him.

At first I didn't know if Barry was following, until he was skimming on water over the bay, jumping onto the blades of helicopters and phasing through full buildings until he reached the top of CatCo, a fraction f a second after me.

 **Barry POV**

"Ha, I beat you! I am faster!" I hoped he would just let me have it but of course the bag in his hands crushed my dreams.

"Yeah. You were faster, sorry I was three quarters of the way here when I remembered we might need some Civi clothes. Unless you want to tour someone wearing this?" I gestured to my whole crimson body suit.

"Hey it's not the craziest thing National has seen. Let me stop at my apartment and pick up a change of clothes." I knew I could've beaten her here even with all my pit stops but then she couldn't see me showboat.

"No need, when I picked up my bag I asked Alex where you kept your stuff. I don't think she likes me..." I tossed her the pair of clothes she had been wearing that day

"Thanks but I think I will dress a little differently today. My apartment is just down there." I picked her up bridal style and going to the address I was told, stopped in a very bright and warm bedroom.

"I also asked Whinn for your address..." I know it is borderline creepy but I needed somewhere to go if I got lost.

"Bit creepy, Allen. Not as creepy as when you changed in front of me in the DEO." she left me with that thought and entered the bathroom with another outfit, more befitting summer. A tank top and shorts.

"One, I didn't know you could see almost as fast as me at that point. Two, don't pretend you didn't like what you saw!" Looking her up on the database was very insightful; it gave me a list of all of her and her cousins' powers. To say there were a lot would be an understatement. My brain stopped for a couple of seconds as she left the bathroom.

"I have x-ray vision. I could be looking right now and you wouldn't know." She gave me a quick wink.

"Ah but Danvers, I did my homework. You can't see through lead and you are still wearing your lead lined glasses. You know your DEO databases are very helpful." I gave her a slight bump which put me more off balance than her.

"Well, I did my homework too. There was another Speedster in the database; I know all your weaknesses too, Allen." She stalked over to me until my back was against the wall.

"Not all of them. I found a new one very recently..." Even though I would love to know who the speedster is, I had a much more immediate situation.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we find out?" I could tell adrenaline was running through her body as her pupils dilated and were a bit shaky as she leaned up towards me.

Growing a pair for a change, I leaned in towards her, slowly closing the distance in between us until there was nothing and our lips met in a gentle kiss that was quickly increasing in passion and heat.

I wrapped my arms around her thin frame and she locked her fingers in my hair. I flipped us around so she was pushed up against the wall instead.

I knew she could throw me off anytime, she is a lot stronger than me, and as a key scrapping against a lock resonated throughout the apartment we broke away and whispered one thing at the same time.

"Act natural!" We used our super speed so I was blissfully sitting up on the sofa looking out the window and Kara had her head in the fridge, pretending to be looking for something.

All of this happened in less than a second. I could go through the situation a thousand time over and figure out who was at the door before he even opened the door.

Kara seemed surprised but I was expecting it, the only uncertainty was how long he would last without trying to gatecrash.

"Hey guys! Alex said you were going sightseeing and I thought who better to show you than your resident photographer _extraordinaire_!" James walked through the door like he owned the place, never before have I wanted to punch one of the _"Good Guys"_ so much in my life.


	6. Finding Your Place

**Finding Your Place**

 **Hey guys and gals, I couldn't leave all you with a cliff-hanger, heck I couldn't leave myself on that cliff-hanger xD**

 **Anyway, please review, I read them all and I love all the positive comments, please give me ideas too though, I don't want to be told how good it is. I wanna know what I can do to improve!**

 **Barry POV**

Hanging out with Kara was a blast; we went to the park, walked around the city looking at all the modern cities and then finally stopped at a small doughnut place to finish off the almost perfect day.

The only thing that wasn't perfect was the annoying third wheel following us.

I knew he was Kara's friend so I gave him a chance; I tried to get along with him. But he wasn't making it easy. Anytime Kara turned her back he would give me a death glare, if we got close he would get in between us.

It was only when we got back to the DEO much later that he cut us a little slack. He was pulled away by Whinn and I was pulled away by Alex as Kara was studying Whinns theory of the multiverse.

"Where were you? You were away for hours." Alex took my attention off of the puzzled looking blonde.

"Uh, we were just site seeing, nothing else. Ask James, he was with us." Alex and the DEO reminded me of ARGUS, never trusting anyone.

"Are you going back to your Earth yet? Had enough of being a tourist?" Alex said in a mocking tone.

"Hey! To start I am much more than a tourist. And second, no, I am not done. Can I go now because I really need to book myself a hotel to sleep in tonight?" Before I could realise what she was doing, Alex grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards the cell I was in at the start of this trip. She threw me in, It's Kara's sister, I couldn't fight back.

"You stay here. If you want to leave, you get my permission. The cell has now been renovated with much denser, Carbyne glass so you won't get out of this one. As long as you are on my Earth, you are in my custody." Alex must have felt so proud. She tried to stand in a stance that conveyed power but I have seen that stance before.

"Carbyne? Nice." I knocked the glass a couple times "You know, on the other Earth I visited, someone like me trapped me in a case of the exact same stuff. Before I still didn't understand my powers in other worlds." I vibrated at the frequency of this Earth and walked through the Carbyne just like before "Now I understand my powers. Please I don't want to hurt anybody; I am just trying to learn the differences between the worlds." I pleaded to Alex for her trust

"Look I still don't trust you-" Before she could finish a much more annoyed voice sounded through the room.

"But I do! Alex you should know better than to try this. This is exactly what you were protecting J'onn. He isn't going to hurt anyone, you are just misunderstanding him. Please don't try to throw him in a cell again. He will either get out or I will smash it." The sisters seemed to have a mental battle as they stared each other down.

"Fine! But where will he stay Kara? We need someone to keep an eye on him and I can't afford to set agents up to tail him all day every day." Alex must have thought she had Kara in a corner but Kara had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she glanced at me.

"He can stay with me." Alex had a look of terror as she tried to battle back.

"You have to work tomorrow; you can't keep an eye on him."

"Whinn and James are there too, if I can't see him they will. I could use someone as fast as him to quickly tidy up my place anyway." At that point she locked her arm with mine as I stood there with my jaw firmly planted on the ground.

"You know I'm not a child. Don't I get a say in my own life?!" Kara gently tugged on my arm.

"Nope, we are going home. You need to explain this whole multiverse to me."

And just like that we were away, Flash and Supergirl walking out of the DEO arm in arm. The agents' eyes followed us with surprise, Whinns eyes followed with pride and finally James' eyes followed me personally with hate.

 **Kara POV**

The journey back to my apartment was silent apart from the wind rushing by us. Barry was following on the ground a little further back. Barry and I haven't had the chance to talk about the kissing situation; James rudely used my spare key to barge in right in the middle of it.

For awhile I thought that I had messed up really badly, that I rushed us too quickly. We just met and I am already kissing him? That is not me at all.

After the Red Kryptonite situation my personality has permanently changed, I am more confident in myself and less insecure and dependent on my powers. For awhile I was just Supergirl in my spare time, no one to relate to, and no one to challenge me.

When Flash showed up I saw the mask and I could relate. Not the scarlet mask that covered his handsome face, but instead the smug smile that told the outside world that he knew what he was doing. His eyes told a different story though. They showed fear, he was unsure of himself. In the jungle as well, the way he mentioned that he didn't want more blood on his hands. I haven't killed but when I was taken over by the Red Kryptonite I could've hurt anyone and I was just a spectator to my own insanity.

Entering the window to my apartment I expected to see a red flash right behind me but it was a good thirty seconds before I could hear the racing heartbeat and crackling of lightning, I thought he had gotten lost at one point.

Skidding to a stop Barry appeared in his lean Flash suit holding five thin cardboard boxes in his hands.

"Hey, sorry I am late. I thought I would pick up some Coast City Pizza as a thank you for getting me out of the cell." As he placed the boxes on the coffee table his left hand went up to the back of his neck.

"You got yourself out of that cell. It is my pleasure to have you here Barry, especially when you bring pizza back."I opened a box and was greeted by the pleasant wave of Pepperonis passing through the air.

"It was also a sorry for... uh... you know... the kiss..." As soon as this guy smiled at me on the roof I felt an attraction to him, and not just the physical kind, that was there too but it was something more than just looks, it was his heart, his mind, his _soul._

"Barry, why are you apologising? Do you... Regret it...?" Both of our body's tensed up at the thought but he turned to me and held onto my forearms.

"No! No, it's not that! It's just, I was brought up a specific way, find a girl, ask her to a date, be a gentleman, hold hands open doors the whole works! But I couldn't help myself; you just have something that is pulling me towards you, something I have never felt before! So, Kara Danvers," He got onto one knee like it was a cheesy romcom "would you make me the happiest man on all the Earths and go on a date with me?" This is exactly what I needed, someone that got straight to the point, not a guy that danced around the subject and played with my emotions.

"Yes, Bartholomew. I would love to!" His face contorted into two emotions, joy at my answer and feigned hurt at the fact that I used his full first name.

"Glad you accepted! Did you have to use my full first name though?" He got up and hugged me. The feeling of my smaller figure cuddled into his toned chest and his long arms around me made me feel safe, even though I was invulnerable this was the safest I have ever felt on this world, because we are both Aliens, we are both together.

"As much as I want to stay like this, the pizza would be getting cold and I still have no idea what the multiverse is!"

As we ate pizza and cuddled together while talking about the multiverse I didn't care that we were staying up all night and I had work tomorrow, I just cared that we were learning about each other. All about friends and family where we originally came from, pop culture of my Earth and the fact that Flash had super powered competition now.


	7. Partners

**Partners**

 **Hey guys and gals, I am writing this directly after the last one, I am hooked on this story and I promise other stories will get their love too, just wait xD**

 **Barry POV**

Waking up in the early morning is always better when you have something to wake up for. In my case I have some _one_ to wake up for.

The blonde girl lay on my chest, we had changed out of our superhero gear right after the pizza and we got comfy on the couch to watch a movie. Kara fell asleep on my chest so naturally I couldn't move without waking the angel from the stars, so I let my eyes drift close and slept one of the best sleeps of my life.

Laying there with Kara on my chest was something I wished I had my phone out for; I wanted to remember the peace forever, even if she was slightly drooling on one of my only sets of clothes.

It all ended a little quickly as the beauty stirred on my chest, finally sitting up and trying to tame the really bad bed head. It was just a shame that I wasn't the one that made her hair stick up everywhere.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Morning to you too, it is.." I reached over for my phone, which read 7:50 "... Ten to eight." The look of shock on her face was equal to that of when I was trying to explain the multiverse to her last night.

"Ms Grant will be expecting me with her latte in ten minutes!" She rushed into the bedroom, clothes were thrown out the door and then she appeared five seconds later with her Kara Danvers assistant clothes on but her hair still a mess.

"I like the new hair style Kara, but I don't think Ms Grant will." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't fix this with super speed! It will get messed up and I still need to get the Latte!" She ran back into the bedroom to fix her hair.

"Why don't you fix it at CatCo, I get the Latte, and we meet in the lobby?" She came out with a bag of everything she needed.

"Really? Great, I will write down what she gets, you collect it, but just come up to the top floor, my desk I the one outside of the largest office with a ton of TVs in it, you will know it when you see it!" She scribbled down quick writing on a sticky note and practically pushed me out the door, I only just had time to grab one of my over shirts.

"God how complicated can this women make a coffee order?!" I used my super speed just slow enough to not catch fire and I was outside the coffee shop that was written down.

 **Kara POV**

I would never normally sleep in like this, I am normally a lot more organised and prepared but the first night of Barry staying here I just wanted to know him, so much so that we got went to sleep about two in the morning.

Having Barry as a super courier had its benefits too, I came out of the CatCo bathroom with my hair fixed up in its ponytail, and a man leaning against my desk, latte in one hand, and a box of doughnuts in the other.

"Hey there beautiful! You missed breakfast so I brought some to go!" Barry laid the box and latte on my desk and gave me a hug followed by a quick peck on the cheek, I would be lying if I said I didn't want more and even almost go for more, but my super hearing alerted me of Cats elevator coming up.

"Cats coming up, stay here for now. I will be right back." I walked over to the elevator, prepared to give Cat her latte which was still quite warm from Barry's super speedy delivery, how he managed to keep the contents in the cup I don't know.

*Ding*

"Kiera!" And there's Ms Grant...

She came storming out of her elevator and passed me, going towards her office.

"Right here Ms Grant. And here is your latte; it might be a little warmer than usual." I was sure she would be mad about the couple of degrees difference but I think she is already pissed, she might be preoccupied.

"I'm not in the mood for coffee, get everyone into my office right now!" She placed her latte on a desk of forgotten items. After calling everyone into the room, a few people gave Barry a few odd looks for being the odd one out, even James.

"What is that handsome oaf doing out there? I said everyone!" Barry looked into the office, between Ms Grant and me.

"Oh no... I don't... I'm not..." He stammered

"In here now!" Without anything but another glance at me he was amongst the people in the front row of Ms Grants audience.

"Right, everyone. National City has a new attraction..." She pushed a button causing all the screens behind her to turn to pictures of Barry in his flash outfit running at Super speed as I ran next to him during our race "... It appears to be a friend of Supergirls. Everyone has to have their full efforts on pushing this hero now as well; we adopted Supergirl now we will adopt this one too." She started pointing to all the different columns of staff.

"International, get the word out that National has yet another hero. Toyman junior, get a website up for sightings of this hero. Olsen, pictures, investigate, whatever you seem to do around here. Gossip, has Supergirl found a man in her life?" When Cat stopped talking everyone shuffled out of the room except for Barry and I.

"Who are you? I didn't order a candy gram, and if someone ordered one for me I suggest you get your handsome young face out of my sight before you start singing or whatever you do." Cat barely looked at Barry as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Actually..." Before Barry could correct her I butted in

"This, Ms Grant, is my... Friend, Barry. He doesn't actually work here..." Cat looked up from her reading.

"Then what is he doing here Kiera? You are working; there are no social calls while working. Especially when a big story like this "Blur" comes up, ohm. That is the name of this hero, The Blur..." Ms Grants had that far away look, as if she's writing the story now.

"I am here because I may be some use, Kara here told me that she worked for you and I though the most powerful women in National would want someone with a lot of information to offer" Ms Grant immediately snapped out of her trance, like a blood hound that found a scent.

"Really, what could you offer me?" I knew that this was Ms Grant's area of expertise, she could negotiate just about anything. Barry gave me a reassuring nod.

"I can offer you some information about the man you seem to call the Blur, I for one, know he is actually called the Flash." Was Barry really doing this? He could expose his secret if he isn't careful.

"The Flash sounds like his only power is jumping out of alleys in nothing but a trench coat. What is your name again?" Barry seemed to have her undivided attention.

"My name is Barry Allen, I am actually good friends with the Flash. I could get interviews, pictures, explanations and even personal information. Everything within reason" Cat seemed to ponder this for a good minute before speaking.

"Kiera..." She started but without reason Barry butt in "It's actually Kara if you would please Ms Grant." That's it, Barry just sealed his fate, no one corrects Ms Grant.

"... Kara... Could you go get Mr Olsen please..." It seemed that Ms Grant had to strain to extreme lengths to follow Barry's suggestions.

The tactics Barry uses means he obviously has experience dealing with reporters looking for the big scoop, the way he gives Cat just a little information, just enough to keep her hooked, but not enough for a whole story. I had to walk away in shock at how Barry had _Cat Grant_ eating out of his palm.

Collecting James from his office and bringing him to Cat was done in all but a rush; I needed to be there for Barry, he didn't know that Cat was tougher than any villain on any Earth.

When I returned with James on my tail, nothing seemed to have move, Barry was still sitting composed with a small smile and Cat was staring at him.

"Mr Olsen, this young man claims to be able to contact this new superhero, if he can do that, then he can also get Supergirls attention through him. Tell me, why I shouldn't send you back to Metropolis." Before he could react, Barry lost his composure and you could see on his face that he was scrambling for a reason to keep James as well, considering he knew Barry's secret too.

"Don't be too hasty now Ms Grant, James can still be a necessary part, I have never worked for the media, I just know the Flash, I could use his guidance." James was still glaring daggers at the back of Barry's head.

"Hmmm, seems like you have a soft spot for Mr Olsen here, how about this. Mr Olsen and his sway over Supergirl has yet to offer any significant stories, you will both be partnered up to get me an interview with both Flash and Supergirl. If I don't have this interview, Mr Olsen gets fired and you Mr Allen will not have a job. Sound fair?"

"Ms Grant, I can get you these interviews myself, I don't need this rookie with me." James stated.

"Are you saying no Mr Olsen? You may as well pack up your desk and help Allen here move in if you say no." All I could do was stand in shock as Ms Grant backed the two men into a corner, if either refused than James loses his job.

"They will do it Ms Grant, and I will work with them so it fits into your schedule!" Cat seemed happy with my answer.

"Good, Kiera. Now I think you two have an interview to get me. And I expect you to be there with me Mr Allen."

As James as I walked out of Cats office while trying to figure out how to do this interview Barry strode out confidently like it turned out perfectly.

"A couple of my ex's were reporters. That seemed to go as well as expected for the queen of media!" Barry had the biggest smile on his face.

"Barry! You have to show up to that interview! Not just as Flash but as Barry as well!" I slapped him a couple times in the chest, not hard enough to break bones, but hard enough to hurt. A lot.

"Hey! I said it was a good result; I have the appearing in two places at once down. Wait until you see it, it's awesome!" He rubbed his chest, honestly I felt a bit guilty, not a lot though.

 **Barry POV**

When everyone arrived outside of the DEO I got ready for my big presentation.

"So Barry, how do you expect to be in two places at once?" Alex asked in a very cynical tone.

James, Whinn, Alex and Kara were standing outside. Kara was in her Supergirl suit as we were going to be going to meet Cat on her balcony very soon.

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic, trust me, I got mad skills!" hen everyone just stood there un-amused I decided to get on with it.

"Fine, watch and learn boys and girls!" Then I took off into the desert.

From the DEO base it must have looked like a straight bolt of lightning shooting out into the desert, splitting into two before coming back.

I skidded to a stop in front of the small crowd as James spoke out.

"It's still just one Barry; I guess I have lost my job. Great work _Hero_!" Before he walked inside I called out to him.

"Hey, give me a minute to change. I may be fast but give me at least ten seconds!" When he turned round Kara called out.

"What is that coming toward us?" As everyone turned towards it a gust of wind kicked up a sand cloud.

As the cloud settled and the group opened their eyes again to see me giving myself a high five.

"It's me! See, I told you I had it under control!" Looking between the two of us the only difference that could be seen was the clothes. The present day me wore my Flash outfit while my time remnant wore civilian clothes.

"How? This is so cool! Whinn pumped his fist into the air while jumping.

"I will admit Allen I am impressed!" Alex had a slightly lighter tone in her voice while James just turned to go back into the base.

I couldn't care less about the others opinion as I looked at Kara wearing a proud smile.

"Ready to go then Barry and Barry?" She took off into the darkening sky as myself and I took off to follow her.

 **Hey guys and gals, a slightly longer chapter along with the other chapter today. If you have specific questions that you want Cat to ask leave them I the Reviews!**


	8. Relationships

**Relationships**

 **Hey guys and gals, update to my Catch Me If You Can, I really enjoy writing this story, I really enjoy all writing but this brings me a special joy, I can let my imagination run wild with possibilities to what Kara and Barry can do as Supergirl and Flash, they could literally do whatever they wanted together, which gives me as a writer a lot of freedom.**

 **Anyway, I will be referring to Smallville heavily but I will also be changing some things to fit my story a bit better**

 **On with the Chapter.**

 **Barry POV**

I gave time for the time remnant me to chat a little with Cat before Kara and I arrived, I didn't want it to seem like we were showing up together.

"Barry what are you doing? We are late already! I can see Cat and you on the balcony; Cat is getting annoyed at you. We need to go now!" Kara almost jumped into the air but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Just wait, I can handle Cat. I don't want it to seem like the Flash is at Cats beck and call whenever she wants, she needs to learn a little patience." Kara stiffened as I finished my sentence.

"She is leaving Barry, we really need to be there _*Whoosh*_ "I was already away before Kara could finish her sentence.

"Ms. Grant!" I called out before she could exit her office, my time remnant seemed a bit relived that I showed up; I guess she is a little much.

"Finally _Flash!_ I asked for this interview ten minutes ago, where is Supergirl, I wanted her here too." At that moment Kara landed next to me with a soft smile towards Cat, the queen of media calmed down a bit at her arrival.

"Ms Grant, I am a busy man, Barry here only got me to agree to this because he said a good man could lose his job if I didn't come." I vibrated my vocal chords to mask my usual voice.

"Yes, James Olsen. He is one of my reporters. Barry, you can go now, I needed to know that you weren't him, now I see both of you; I guess your joint arrival is just a coincidence. May I ask you both a few questions" Civilian Barry left, as he got out of Cats vision, he sped off back into the speed force.

"If you are going to ask my identity then I am afraid Barry got your hopes up a little too much." Cat pulled out her notepad as we all got more comfortable. Cat on a chair, Kara flying over the balcony, and me propped up against the wall.

"Let me get down to the real questions. Obviously Supergirl trusts you, so you aren't a crazy alien. What are you? A military experiment gone wrong?" Cat held a recording device towards me.

"I am a meta-human. Born a man and will probably die a man. The only thing different from you and me is that I got struck with a lightning bolt and doused with a lot of chemicals, this altered my DNA and gave me my speed." I said it without missing a beat. This Earth doesn't have a speedster Barry Allen, so this obviously never happened before, the only speedster was that Bart guy that Kara showed me a profile of.

"That seems very unfortunate, and a very big news scoop. How come I have never heard of that in any articles or news stories?" Cat countered, Supergirl appeared to be mindlessly flying around as she had this basic interview with her before.

"All I will say is that I come from a very faraway place that you will never find or hear about. It is a long story for another day." Cat didn't seem satisfied but she went on anyway.

"Okay then, I want the first scoop. I better not see the Daily Planet with your story. Moving on, how did you meet our own Supergirl?" Cat tapped her pen onto her glasses as she looked up and down my vibrating body, trying to gain as much detail as she could.

"She kidnapped me." At that comment Supergirl swooped back down next to me.

"That isn't fair, I didn't know who you were and I was having a bad day, I needed to bring you up somewhere high! And you almost killed me anyway so we are even!" Cat wrote down her notes furiously as she watched the two interact.

"I didn't mean to, I was just racing you, how would I know you would fall in the rainforests of Brazil!" The two were stalking closer together throughout their argument until they were inches away from each other until when neither had anything to add, the noise of pencil scratching at paper broke them from their staring contest.

"Sorry about that Ms Grant, anymore questions for either of us?" Supergirl flew back off of the balcony, effectively putting space between us.

"Only one left for now, after you make more of a name for yourself _Flash_ , I will have some more questions." Cat stood up and got in between myself and Kara.

"What is going on between you?" Cat pointed at us with her pen.

"Wha-... What do you mean Ms Grant? I don't understand what you are referring to..." Cat just looked at her and the powerful Supergirl was silenced.

"Dont play dumb, even through his vibrating face I can see the way he looks at you. If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I was young and in love once too. You can go now you two. Go make me some headlines." And with that Cat left us on the balcony.

The silence on the balcony was accentuated by the small breeze, making Kara's cape flap and whip above the streets of National City.

"Well that went..." Before I could break the awkward silence between us Kara flew high into the sky with a Whoosh.

"So that's what that feels like..." I ran back to Kara's apartment to wait for her, there was no way I could catch Kara if she was flying high in the sky.

 **Kara POV**

I didn't mean to leave Barry so abruptly and rudely on the balcony, I just had to get away and think. Cat was the Queen of Media; she could spread gossip about Barry and I faster than he could even run.

I'm not ashamed of us, but we are still a new thing. We haven't even been on our date yet and Cat knows we are a couple? It was scary.

I let all of my walls down and let Barry get close, I know I did the right thing but I opened my heart and let another superhero get in, closer than anyone except maybe Alex. What if something went wrong and he died on his next outing as the Flash?

I would be back to where I started when I came to Earth, a broken heart and a fear of letting anyone in, in case I lost them too.

The Fortress of Solitude was a great place to think, but it will always be my cousins' place. I feel like he is watching me and looking over my shoulder like a parent to a clumsy child. The night sky was much more open, no one watching me and no one trying to manipulate my thoughts.

I could think the way I wanted with no distractions, just my brain and my heart in constant battle.

On one hand you have our superhero life's, Barry could get hurt trying to protect me or I could do something reckless trying to protect him, we may be heroes but for me it is a knee jerk reaction to protect the ones close to me, even if they can protect themselves.

Then on the other hand you have Barry and Kara. The two young adults that found each other against all the odds. The two people that have just met and feel closer to each other than either would like to admit.

I have put Supergirl first ever since I put on the cape; it is time for Kara Danvers to follow her heart.

Rocketing back to my apartment I expected to find Barry waiting for me. Instead the whole place was deserted. The only sign that told me Barry was here was his flash suit, sprawled on the sofa.

Picking it up I hold it in my hands, the first time I was properly feeling the suit since Barry picked me up and I was holding my arms around him. It seemed very smooth and tough, it may look like leather but it was a lot lighter than a whole body suit of leather would be.

"Hey, Kara!" In an instance I had the intruder in a chokehold, all I could see was a head of jet black short hair.

"Hey" This is no way to treat your cousin!" Clark feigned a submission by tapping on the forearm around his neck.

"Clark! It has been so long!" I straightened him up and wrapped my arms around his full body, hugging him with all my kryptonian strength.

"Ow! You are getting stronger, that kind of hurt!" I let Clark go from my vice grip.

"Wait, why are you here? Last time I checked Superman didn't do house calls and Clark Kent has a lot of work to do for the Daily Planet." Clark raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry. Can I not come and see my favourite cousin every once in a while?" I couldn't hold back my scoff at his remark.

"Clark, I am your only cousin, what do you really want?" I put my hands on my hips and a glare in my eyes.

"Fine, as Clark the Daily Planet sent me to get information about your new hero. As your cousin I saw you chasing him and thought I should help. As Superman I thought he was an old friend of mine." He counted all his reasons on his fingers, as he got to the last reason his face slightly fell.

"Well, I assure you, you do not know this guy his name is..." Before I could finish my sentence I heard the crackle of lightning and turned to the window right as Barry came in, his clothes speckled with patches of fire.

"Bart! You're back! What happened to your curly hair?" Clark went over to Barry and tried to give him a hug until Barry sped around him and in front of me.

"Kara, who is this? The DEO said that there was an intruder in your apartment, I came as fast as I could. Who is he?" Clark had a horrified look on his face.

"Bart? You don't recognise me? It's me, Clark! Superman!" Barry just scanned his face and shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know a Clark, and my name is Barry." He turned back to me. "Superman? Is he your brother...?"

"No, this is Clark Kent, my cousin. Clark, I saw the profile on your friend Bart in the Fortress' databanks. This is a different guy. Although they do look strikingly similar." Now that I look at him, Bart and Barry looked like the same person, the only difference being that Bart was a bit younger and smaller, and dead...

"So you aren't Bart Allen?" Clark seemed to be very embarrassed now.

"Bart Allen? No I am Barry Allen." Barry now wore a very surprised look on his face.

"That is a complete coincidence right? The whole second names thing?" Barry just shook his head.

"In each world I visit everyone still exists but their backgrounds and personality will have changed, my friends in Earth 1 helped me become a superhero, but on Earth 2 those same people were Supervillans that tried to kill me. It is possible that this Bart Allen is my doppelganger that changed his first name. Can I see that profile you mentioned?"

 **Kara POV**

As Barry and Clark talked about Bart and looked over the profile, things started to clear up a bit more.

Bart wasn't Barry's doppelganger; rather Barry was Bart's grandfather. Barry married a girl called Iris and went on to be a happy family, giving up ever using his powers in public but rather enjoying his normal life and letting his Speed Force connection die, but not before he had kids. In his first line, the genes lay dormant, but with the second generation of Allen's', Bart inherited his granddads powers and became Impulse.

However Bart met a mysterious demise after tapping into the Speed Force too much and something that Barry called a Time Wraith came and collected him for using too much of the Speed Force.

It was all a little sad. Bart turned his life around from petty crime to a superhero, but using his powers killed him. To be honest that was not the part of the story I was dwelling on.

It was Iris.

Barry had told me about a girl called Iris on his home planet and how he had a crush on her during his teen years.

"...And by using my speed I broke through the dimensional barrier that separates the worlds!" When Barry finished his story about how he came to be here he turned to me and Clark.

"Any questions?" Clark raised his hand sheepishly before putting it back down and just speaking out.

"If you are faster than Bart, why hasn't this Time Wraith come for you yet?" Clark didn't really understand the whole other universes thing but he wanted to learn as much as he could.

"Oh they did, I just gave them someone who they wanted more than me. They took him into the speed force and let me be." He closed down the hologram displaying Bart's profile.

"Kara? You okay? You are looking a bit pale." I felt anything but fine, I couldn't let Barry know though.

"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy. You and Clark talk a little, I think I am going to go back home and sleep a little.

Before either could object or protest I was walking out of the DEO base. I could still hear them talking a low whisper but I wasn't straining to listen to them through the lead lined walls.

I was more focused on getting home with the tears in my eyes not blocking my vision as I flew through the sky.

 **Barry POV**

"Do you know what that was about, she seems a bit pissed?" Clark just shrugged.

"I still don't understand human females, but I think you should give her time. Kara is the nicest person I know, if she is pissed, she needs time to think." I just scratched the back of my head.

"Want to go for a run then? I want to see how fast you are compared to Kara." I quickly changed into the spare Flash suit that I stored in the DEO; this one has no tech, only the frictionless advantage. No health monitors or GPS whatsoever.

"Okay, that was weird. I wasn't even fast enough to catch Bart. But I guess I have the home world advantage. Around National City fifty times, sound fair?" Clark took off his reporters suit to reveal his Superman suit.

"I was thinking two hundred but if you want it to be really short then that's fine. After you!" I'm not sure taunting the most powerful man on the planet but it seemed to get under his skin enough that he took the bait.

We were off around National City. As he flew over mountains and the Harbour I phased through any mountains or fences that got in my way and ran over the still harbour water.

 **Kara POV**

 **Stupid! Stupid!** How could I be so stupid! Storming off for no other reason than pure jealousy because of someone who wasn't even _my_ Barry!

The thought of Barry with someone else broke me. I couldn't handle it. I reverted to my old self who trusted no one and let no one close.

I knew Barry had other girlfriends on his Earth, but hearing that your boyfriend married his childhood crush and had children with them can be more than a little soul destroying.

I was so concentrated on the Barry of my world marrying Iris that I couldn't see the way he looked at me. The only way I saw someone look at someone else like that was Eliza and Jeremiah.

Throughout my pity party I watched the news as a helicopter followed the Flash as he raced around National followed by what they called Supergirl, but I knew it was Kal.

"Good to see they are getting along." The streak of red and red caped blur both quickly changed direction from running around the city to moving inward towards the city. Before the camera panned to follow them I felt a gust of wind as the pair entered my apartment.

"Barry! How could you still be standing straight! I was flying and I'm out of breath!" Clark keeled over as Barry peeled back his cowl.

"I think we did a little more than fifty laps. I counted five hundred. You really wanted to win didn't you?" Barry laughed softly when Clark just waved him off. "Hey, Kara. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Barry. What's it about?" I tried to play it cool but he wasn't buying it as his smug smirk came onto his face again as he picked me up and flashed out of the room, onto a hillside overlooking all of National City.

"I thought Clark might eavesdrop so I brought you somewhere a little more private for our date." He dropped me down to my feet.

"Date? It is really late at night, where can we go on a date?" Barry just shrugged.

"Nowhere, turn around!" He gestured behind me.

Behind me was a red and white checked blanket with a wooden basket and a bouquet of roses placed in the centre. The perfect cliché picnic.

"Barry! When did you do this?" I walked over to the blanket, taking my shoes off and patting the spot next to me.

"Well I didn't, Barry did. I used another time remnant to go and collect some stuff from around the cities while I raced your cousin. A little coast city pizza, Star City burgers, Metropolis Ice Cream, and Gotham Black Forest Gateau. Other Barry heard that it was the best of each city." Barry smiled with glee as he opened the basket with one hand and wrapped his other arm around me.

"This is perfect Barry, but doesn't that attract the Time Wraiths?" Barry shrugged once again.

"I know how to defeat them now. I had Cisco build a sound wave emitter into one of my suits in case any decided to show up. Now, dig in." Barry took out the large amount of food and we ate and talked until late into the night.

We lay on the blanket, food all eaten, basket and plates to one side. My head on Barry's chest as we looked at the stars as I pointed out the many different planets to him. The only noise was the rustling of the leaves as the insects chirped and the birds settled down for the night.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As the pair lay on the grass, a figure on a higher hill stalked the couple as they relaxed in the peace.

A stir behind the Stalker caused it to turn around.

" _ **Where are you going Flash? You know better than to stick around. Shame the present day Flash doesn't care about his helpless time remnant. I guess I really don't need you."**_

The stalker crept towards the helpless Flash, beaten and bloodied. Blood was flowing from his nose as he tried to crawl away, legs shattered in millions of pieces.

" _ **Poor little Barry, couldn't save your mother. Can't save yourself**_. _**Leaving your planet to burn under my boot. First I will kill your little girlfriend, then take this planet as my second prize!"**_

Being picked up by the neck, Flash was dangling in the air by a black hand, clasped around his neck.

"I will stop you. Supergirl will stop you. Like before, you won't win _Zoom_!" Flash chocked out

" _ **Not Zoom, I am DEATH!"**_ Finally, the black, rotting, corpse of zoom snapped Flash's neck as the Speed Force left his broken body.

" _ **Onto Central City"**_ The black figure stalked back towards his lookout point as the couple were packing up to go home _**"I will be back Barry, hold on to your limited time, preciously"**_

 **Hey guys and gals, here is this update. I loved the response in the reviews of Up Until Dawn. I would like the same thing to happen here.**

 **Tell me what you would like to happen, I have a plan of what I want to do here but what do you want, I may be the author but this is a story for you guys.**


	9. Change of Speed

**Change of Speed**

 **Hey guys and gals, back with another update. I loved the reviews on the last chapter; Flash and Supergirl are a pair that can do almost anything together so it can be a challenge to find a worthy challenge for them both. Anyway keep reviewing and let me know what you all think.**

 **Again, I am changing Smallville a lot in this. I think it is safe to say I am just using Smallville characters, almost nothing of the story fits with my own.**

 **Barry POV**

"So what will we be doing today?" Kara gave thanks to the female barista handing her Cats Latte

"We will be working today Barry, since you just had to talk to Cat about being the Flash correspondent." We walked out the cosy coffee shop into the cold National City morning.

We were on our way to CatCo. Cat had given me a job next to James to get all the new info on Flash and Supergirl while James got photos and wrote the articles.

"I know that, why else would I be getting up this early in the morning!" A yawn escaped my lips just as I said that "I meant what are _we_ doing. When do you get lunch, I saw a cute little sushi place away over in that direction." I opened the door to CatCo with one hand while swinging my arm in the other direction to point at the restaurant before my arm connecting with someone's body.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there I am so sorry!" A blonde man with hair spiked up in all different directions.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt. Now excuse me, I am a bit late." The man walked past us and into an elevator going up.

"I don't doubt it didn't hurt him, he had abs of steel!" Kara rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be jealous, he probably worked out for his abs. He didn't cheat and get his from a bolt of lightning. Now get in the elevator!" Kara shoved me towards the closing metal doors.

"We are early! Take it slow, and if that is coming from me you know it is solid advice." With one final shove I was in the cramped elevator going up for my first day in my new job.

"Are you excited? Working for CatCo. I know it is a change of speed from your old forensics job but this can still be fun, right?" Kara nudged me with her shoulder as well as she could in the confines of an overcrowded elevator.

"Yeah, it will be good to not have Captain Singh bearing down on my ass all day. Working with you will be great too. I don't think James is too fond of it though." With a ding the crowd all shuffled out of the moving closet.

"You are in for a big surprise with having Cat for a boss. Heads up she will get my name wrong every time she calls me but please don't correct her, I am use to it." Kara placed Cats latte on her desk and turned to me.

"You have to go to James' office and get yourself set up; you will have to share an office with him, Cats orders." Not many people were in this part of the office, just Kara, I and a couple of janitors mulling about in the background.

"No good luck kisses for my first day at work?" I made a pouty face as she scanned the room for any witnesses.

She jumped up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine and they instantly moved together in perfect harmony.

The world faded into the background. Just Kara and I and *Ding*

"Kiera!" We broke apart as Cats elevator opened and out stepped the most intimidating person on any Earth.

"Ms Grant! Here is your Latte!" Kara swept up the latte and handed it to the awaiting Queen.

"Please stop making out on the employee floor. Take the queue from Toyman Junior and use the closet if you must. Mr Allen, go and write down everything you know about the Flash, get Mr Olsen to do whatever he does. Kiera, in my office." Cat walked past us without another word.

"See you later, I hope she doesn't eat you alive!" I skipped over to my new office.

The room was filled with pictures of Superman, Supergirl and a whole group of other people in masks. A certain picture in the corner caught my attention, a slim figure in black leather and fishnet stockings and a taller figure in light green with yellow highlights and a high tech bow in his hand

"Is that Oliv.."

"Excuse me, is this your office?" I spun around to see the spiky haired blonde man sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Uh, yes actually. How long have you been there?" The man stood up from his chair.

"Can you tell me where I can find James Olsen; I thought this was his office." The man disregarded my question.

"Well this is his office as well, I am his partner, can I take a message?" The man looked me up and down.

"Tell him Oliver Queen sent for him. I will be in Metropolis, he knows where to find me" With nothing else Oliver had left.

The Oliver on this Earth still must be the Green Arrow, meaning that it was the Black Canary with him in the picture. He seemed a lot younger than my Oliver, but he was still all business and just as intimidating.

Cat came storming into my office no longer than ten seconds later.

"Why did I just see _the_ Oliver Queen coming out of your office? You must have some friends in high places to have him come all the way from Metropolis. Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" Cat seemed to lose the scary attitude; Oliver must be a very important person on this Earth too.

"Actually Ms Grant he was here for James, he told me to give James a message. To be honest I didn't even know who he was." I said sheepishly.

"Are you even from this planet? How can you live here and not know the Oliver Queen, billionaire CEO of Queen Industries!" At that moment James burst into the room as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ms Grant! You have to see this!" With that he ran back out of the room towards the TVs where the rest of the staff had arrived and grouped together, all except from Kara.

The TV showed a field not far from National City, where I had originally met Kara, except it wasn't all green and luscious. Now there was fire in the shape of a circle and... And a lightning bolt in the middle.

The Flash's symbol.

The helicopter flew around the field as a reporter spoke in the background; I pulled James aside from the crowd.

"James, where is Kara?" James just glared at me.

"She is out being a hero Barry, like she was before you came along. She doesn't need you, stay here, if you have to be my partner, you stay with me." The news helicopters cameraman zoomed in as a flash of blue with a tint of red appeared in the centre of the fiery symbol.

As the figure stood, flames behind him, I could only make out a humanoid look. But I didn't need to see the figures face or body; the lightning told me everything I needed to know.

Slipping into the utilities closet without anyone seeing me was easy as everyone's attention was on the screens. I took off my shirt and changed into my flash outfit in a millisecond and phased through the wall to avoid anyone in the office seeing a storm of lightning coming out of the closet.

As I ran I tried to solve this mystery in my head. _How?_ It couldn't be possible.

Running through the fire only stoked the flames higher with the new air fuelling the inferno.

"Hunter! Is that really you? How can you be alive? I saw the wraiths take you away!" I yelled at the back of the man who killed my father.

" _**Poor Barry. All alone in a new world. Well, almost alone!"**_ The voice was a lot more demonic than the one he used for Zoom. Even with his back turned I could imagine his sinister grin.

He ran off at a pace I couldn't see, the familiar blue storm was now joined with a red tint flickering in small bolts.

Within a second he was back, now with a pile of red fabric beside him, his back still turned to me.

" _ **Barry. You find a new world and what do you do? Abandon your old one and find love. Pathetic! You could have joined me and we would be the gods of all the Earths you could imagine. But you stood against me and turned me into THIS!"**_ He appeared in front of me, his once oily facemask now melted into his flesh on his left half of his face. The anger in his eyes was still not lost though. His ears and chest now held red where my yellow accents would be.

"What happened to you Hunter? You were a monster before but now it will be a little harder to hide behind a fake name _Jay_!" I threw a punch but I swung through air as he was back behind the heap of red on the ground.

" _ **You happened Barry! You let those wraiths take me into the Speed Force to kill me! But I had help escaping. You Barry. I felt the speed force corrupting my body, rotting me! But then, you came Barry. You set me free of the Wraiths when you broke through to this Earth and made your time remnants. Now, to thank you for saving me, I decided to get myself acquainted with your new girlfriend!"**_ He picked up the pile of red and threw it towards me.

As it landed I saw the red boots and skirt, with a yellow S roll over the scorched Earth.

"Kara!" I kneeled down next to her. I could feel a pulse at least she was still alive.

" _ **She is quite a catch Barry, shame she has that weakness to the green rocks. She was too easy. I feel like I need a new challenge. Maybe two new speedsters on your old Earth will be a bit more of a challenge. I think I will pay them a visit. I will take everything you love Barry, and you are still too slow to stop me. Catch you later Barry, it would be no fun to end you right now. You will suffer, as I suffered. Then you will become a monster, maybe even worse than me."**_ As he left I had a choice.

Follow him, or save Kara. The choice was surprisingly easy for me.

I took off with my arms full with the unconscious Supergirl in my arms. I would not lose another person I care about to that monster.

All of the DEO was gathered in the main cavern, everyone's eyes were glued on the screen until I burst in at breakneck speed not stopping until I had Kara placed on a table with giant sunlamps shining down on her. Alex was among the first to come into the room as I sped around, blowing paper and equipment everywhere with only one purpose, to find out what was wrong with her.

"Barry! What happened!" Alex ran next to her sister checking for a pulse.

"One of my enemies from my past, I thought I defeated him but he seems to only be stronger. He said he defeated Kara with some "Green Rocks" but I can't find anything wrong with her!" I paced the room, thinking faster than ever before.

"Kryptonite! Its a piece of her home world that can be fatal to her and her cousin. If he somehow got it in her system then she won't be back up on her feet for a while." Alex calmed down partially.

"What do you mean? How can we help her then?" Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"We can't, we have to wait for her immune system to destroy anything in her body. We have to wait. Where did the man who did this go?" Realisation struck me harder than the bolt of lightning.

"He went back to Central City. Wally and Jesse... Make sure she wakes up. Get into contact with Superman. If you see Zoom again do not go after him. He will kill anyone and everyone. I need to go back to my Earth. I will be back as fast as I can!" I pushed past Alex and ran out of the DEO. Heading back for Central City.

 **Oliver POV Earth 3**

"Clark. How do you know he can be trusted, you spent one afternoon with him and you want us to let him in? That's crazy." Clark had just picked me up from National City after I scouted out the new kid.

"He reminds me of Bart, Oliver. He can be really helpful to us. Plus, Kara trusts him. She might not be a member here either but I trust her judgement." Clark was trying to convince me that this so called Flash could be a valuable member of the Justice League.

"Just because he runs faster than Bart doesn't make him League material, I need to speak to Jimmy before we offer him a place. Barry seemed to know who I was though. How did you come across him again?" Clark tensed up slightly.

"It is a long story." Was his simplest reply before another member joined us on the Watchtower floor.

"Oliver! Clark! You need to see this!" Chloe tapped a view times on her tablet until a live news feed sprang to live in bright orange colour as the display showed scenes of a field on fire with three people in the centre.

Flash was kneeling over Supergirl as she appeared to be unmoving as a dark silhouette stood for a few seconds before speeding off. After a few seconds Barry took off in another direction.

"Kara is in trouble! Barry must be taking her to the DEO. We have to go!" Clark ripped off his shirt to reveal his new Superman Suit.

" _We?!"_ Without answering Clark handed me my Green Arrow duffle bag and picked me up by the collar before launching us towards National City again at top speed.

 **Wally POV Earth 1**

"Anything new Cisco? Bank robbers or car chases would be preferred!" It had been three weeks since Barry had disappeared, leaving only a note on Joes Fridge.

"For the twentieth time! If I have anything new I will tell you! Go get a cat out of a tree if you're that eager!" Cisco was taking the disappearance of Barry the hardest of all, he tried to Vibe him multiple times a day but the only thing he could see was a red cape.

"Geez Cisco! Don't bite his head off because your best friend up and left you. Three weeks ago! Let it go, he isn't coming back!" Jessie and I had just helped save people from a burning building, now we were just creating vortexes to get rid of most of the fire.

This was our first time in extreme heat in our new customized suits that weren't Barry's spare. Cisco took on our advice about our costumes and let us input on the look of them. I had a white suit with black legs and red stripes on my forearm and biceps. Jesse had convinced her dad to let Cisco swap long legs for shorts, she also had Cisco cut out the part of her suit that would have a lightning bolt but she preferred it to be open to the air. Instead of the full cowl that Barry had, Jesse went with the eye mask and I went with the have cowl that went up my neck but let my hair be free to the wind.

Caitlin even made us special metabolism bars that catered to our own speedster needs. As a side effect though, Caitlin had made my lightning orange instead of Barry's red, even Jesses lighting had turned to a much lighter yellow.

"Jesse! He is just stressed. Barry will come back. He wouldn't abandon us like this without a good reason, but he will never leave us forever." Caitlin had been the voice of reason and optimism for the three weeks, she would stop Jesse and Cisco fighting too much and took responsibility for all of team Flash's mental health as well as their physical health.

"Okay, everyone cool down. I can hear the fire engines. Jesses, let's get out of here and let them clean up the rest of this mess up." As Jesse and I headed back to STAR labs a blaring alarm started ringing in our earpieces.

"Cisco! We are running here! Please stop burning your Pop Tarts and setting off that damn fire alarm!" Jesse and I were in the STAR labs parking lot when Cisco started giggling and yelling in a freakishly high pitch that could put Siren to shame.

"That is the alert in Barry's suit that only goes off when our satellites pick up his Signal! Barry's back!" We stormed into the cortex and sure enough Barry's suit GPS showed him to be in Central City.

"Great! Where is he then?" I couldn't make sense of all the data on the screens, all I can really do on this team is run and punch.

"He is heading here, to STAR. And he is hauling all kinds of ass. He has beaten both of your top speeds combined by at least four times!" Cisco sat on his chair and opened up his candy draw that had remained shut for three weeks.

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" Barry appeared in the cortex doorway, his emblem missing and large dents in his suit as he staggered towards us.

"Dude welcomes back! I knew you wouldn't leave us! But what did you do to my suit?" At that moment Barry collapsed into Caitlin's arms as she brought him towards the medical bed.

"No! We need to go now! Barry shook his way from Caitlin's grasp.

"You just got back Barry; you need to tell us what happened and where you went." I steadied him by wrapping my arm around his back and putting his arm over my shoulders

"Cisco! Open a breach using this frequency!" Barry speed wrote down a speed equation, giving Cisco the means to do his Vibe thing.

"Not so fast, first tell me what happened to you and my suit, and then tell me where this goes!" Cisco grabbed his Vibe goggles after reading the scrap of paper.

"Hunter is back! This goes somewhere safe! Just do it!" Everyone in the room grew stiffer than wooden boards at the mention of his name. Cisco however still opened the breach as fast as he could.

" _ **When will you learn Barry? Nowhere is safe from ME! I am your DEATH!"**_ A zombie looking Hunter stood in the doorway holding Barry's chest plate symbol. Jesse wasted no time running full force at him, going for a punch before Hunter knocked her back.

"Wally, take Caitlin. Jesse takes Cisco. As soon as you get through, close the breach!" Barry shook tackled Zoom at super speed; a thunder storm soon erupted as the two unloaded on each other.

Following Barry's orders I grabbed Caitlin and jumped through the breach. Landing on sand broke our fall as Jesse and Cisco came through a second later.

"Close it Cisco!" Cisco stood frozen in the sand before Barry's symbol flew through and hit him in the chest.

Jumping up, Cisco had a look of determination and anger as he closed the breach, only to fall to his knees in defeat as the blue orb shuddered and dissipated.

"What have I done? He just came back. And we left him. Did you see Hunter? He was not like before; he was a lot more demonic, rotting, and a lot darker than he was before. And we left Barry to deal with him in his state!" Cisco punched the ground angrily until Caitlin grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"Cisco, stop. We need to know where we are. Barry may have sent us here but we don't know where here is. Right now it is a barren desert." I took that as my queue and ran in four directions, searching for signs of life.

"There is a city over there, so it's a good thing we are not alone on this planet!" The three people in front of me just stared above my head.

"Wally... Look... Behind..." Caitlin pointed up and that's when I noticed the large shadow looming in front of me.

"What now!" I turn around to see the largest group of muscles flying in front of the sun.

"Who are you? What have you done with Flash?" The man's eyes started to glow a hot red colour.

"What? We are his friends, who are you?" The man floated down to Cisco and grabbed the flash symbol from his hands.

"What is this then? Tell me what you have done with him and I won't freeze you all and leave you to melt here." Cisco raised his hands.

"Whoa there big man! Hold up, Barry just sent us over here when we were attacked by Black Flash, oh that's actually a pretty good name!" The mans eyes stopped glowing and he seemed to let out a small chuckle.

"You must be Cisco and Barry's friends from Earth one. I will take you somewhere safe. My name is Superman. I am Barry's friend on this Earth.

 **Hey guys and gals, I hope you like this chapter, honestly I am mostly disappointed with the start of this chapter but I think it got good at the end.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews and I will improve all I can!**

 **See you later my peoples!**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

 **Hey guys and gals, I have a lot of ideas in my head right now and I just have to let them all out so this is the third consecutive chapter Woooo.**

 **Again, leave any ideas or suggestions in the reviews. I feel like all of these stories I have been writing have really improved my writing.**

 **Kara POV**

" _All of this strife, all of this death! Could have been avoided Barry. I once gave you the chance to join me, become a king! And you spat in my face. Your friends put up a valiant fight, while you sat on the sidelines as everyone fell. One, by one."_

 _The black speedster stood atop a pile of body's, I saw their faces. Clark, James, Oliver, faces I didn't recognise. Barry was on top of the pile, kneeling on one knee as he spat out blood._

" _No matter what happens. I won't stop fighting!" He jumped back up throwing a punch that the man just sidestepped, brought his hands to his head, and snapped._

" **NO"** I woke with a jolt beneath two sun lights.

Taking in my surroundings I could only see what was right next to me under the blinding light of an artificial sun.

I was lying on a steel bed with my Supergirl suit on while my cape, Kal Els' blanket, spread over the top of me.

"Clark!" I called out into the bright space.

Without another second passing the lights were turned off and my vision adjusted to the room. I was in one of the DEOs medical rooms, charts were spread out on the table while some empty vials were in a rack next to my bed.

"Hey there little cousin. Had a nice nap?" Clark had appeared by my side wearing his Super suit, without the cape that was instead on me.

"I am still older than you!" I punched his arm as the room was flooded with people I knew and two unfamiliar faces.

Hank, Alex, Whinn ran to my bedside as the two unfamiliar people looked over the charts and picked up some strange coloured liquid.

"You had us worried there, Kara. You wouldn't wake up and we didn't know why." Alex stroked my hair gently as everyone made way for the two women that I didn't know.

One wore a white lab coat so I assumed she was a doctor. But the other wore a very tight, very short red and black spandex costume with a black eye mask hanging around her neck.

"Drink this." The women in the white lab coat handed me a red vial and shot off to mix more substances in the corner.

"Listen to her Kara, she is a very good doctor and actually helped save your life." Clark pushed the vial gently towards my lips.

"Okay but this is the only thing you will ever push me into drinking." I drank the oily liquid like it was a shot; it had a bitter taste and ran down my throat like a snail.

I hopped up to my feet and stretched my joints a little as I felt knots in my shoulder blades. After I scanned the faces in the room a second time I immediately noticed one face missing.

"Where is Barry?" Everyone immediately found their feet a little more interesting than before.

"Just tell the girl." Oliver projected his voice from the doorway, wearing all his Arrow regalia

"What's the Playboy Poser talking about?" I snapped at him.

Oliver and I never saw eye to eye. I know he has done a lot of good as the Green Arrow but I won't forget when he drunkenly hit on me. We have all made mistakes and I am just happy he wasn't one of mine.

"Won't let that one go will you? Okay. Sorry for your loss by the way." Oliver left the room, heading towards the practice rooms.

"What do you mean my loss?" I stormed after him; he weaved through agents and was in the training room, carrying his bow towards the targets already filled with arrows.

"Barry, he went back to his world, sent four others through, including the doctor and the other girl. However he hasn't come back through it has been a week. Shame, the league could have used him." Oliver shot three arrows at once, which spread to three different targets.

"He was a man Oliver. Not a toy to be used by you, just like Bart!" I threw a punch towards his head but he just ducked under my arm and switched on the Red Sun power dampeners.

"If we are going to fight then we may as well be on equal footing. C'mon, hit me. Maybe I could teach you something after you got put out of commission by the guy that has probably killed your boyfriend." Oliver taunted, throwing his bow to the side. I know I can't take Oliver in a fair fight, but right now I just want to hit someone, and he is the best option.

We had drawn a crowd at the door. Now a small Latino man and a man in a white Flash suit, they must be Barry's friend that came through.

As we fought I threw punches as fast as I could, Oliver dodged and weaved through my flailing arms, ducking under me and tripping me with his leg. Now on my ass Alex turned the dampeners off and pushed Oliver away.

"Back off! You are not helping her." Clark took him out of the room once Alex had shoved him to the door.

"He is right Alex, I couldn't stop him. Because of me Barry is now missing and we have no way to get to him." I got on my knees a tear falling from my eye as Alex kneeled next to me, bringing me into her embrace.

"Well actually..." The small Latino at the door stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Cisco. You're a cool Alien. Anyways, I can actually get us there and back..." Shaking myself from Alex I grabbed his shoulders.

"You have to bring me to him then! Are you his friend or..." He raised his hand to stop me.

"Actually, I am his best friend. The boy in white is Wally, lab coat is Caitlin, his friend and Physician, and shorts over there is Jesse. Jesse and Wally both have the same powers as Barry but at a much weaker scale. What did he mean to you, where you crime fighting partners?" The three people waved in time to Cisco's introduction.

"I am his girlfriend. Now come one, we need to go get Barry!" Cisco looked a little shocked, learning that we were together.

I didn't tell anyone but everyone suspected, we were not good at hiding our feelings. We would sneak glances at each other and smile, we would arrive together and leave together, and we were always so close together. Alex text me a few times asking about us and James would glare at us.

"Wait, how did Barry get a girl like you? An alien girl like you!" Cisco was getting a little giddy, bouncing on his heels.

"Cisco, not important. Sorry, Supergirl, right? We can't go back." The man in white stood forward.

"He just said he could! We have to go right now!" I turned off my power dampeners and got ready to go, stretching to pull out the final knots in my back.

"We can, but if we do, we will die. You heard Cisco, we don't even have a third of Barry's speed, if Barry couldn't fight him, then we can't. We need a plan; we need to first see if Barry is even alive." I pushed past Wally and started my search through the DEO for Clark and Oliver when I got ambushed from a side corridor.

"Kara! Hey, Kara, wait up." James called after me when I gave him the cold shoulder.

"You gave me a fright Kara! I didn't know if you were going to wake up." James jogged next to me.

"I woke up a while ago. Do you know where Oliver is? I need to see him." James stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"First why don't we go to dinner and un-wind a little? I doubt that you need Oliver for something super important right now." James put his arm around my waist and ushered me towards the exit of the base.

"No, I need to ask him about helping me with a plan to find Barry, maybe another time?" James had been annoying me recently but I need to put on that fake smile that I have mastered all these years.

"Kara, I know you don't want to hear this but, Barry is dead. He hasn't been back for a week. Either he is dead or he abandoned us!" With that I pushed him off of me.

"Barry isn't dead! And he wouldn't abandon me either! He needs help and you need to back off." I spotted Oliver and Clark in deep discussion in the corner of the main room.

"Oliver! Clark!" They broke apart to face me as I approached. "I need your help, both of you..." Oliver wore a smug smile on his face.

"We need a plan to find and save Barry." Oliver's smug grin fell right off.

"How do you think we should do that?" Clark folded his arms, trying to give me a little leeway to explain a plan.

"Well, that's why I need you. Oliver, you are head of the Justice League, can't you just call everyone in and we can outnumber Black Flash?" Oliver shook his head.

"I can't put that many people at risk, I may be the head of the League but they won't go on a suicide mission." Clark rubbed his face with both hands.

"Fine, we don't need anyone else. We have two speedsters, two Kryptonians, an archer, and someone who can open portals. Black Flash can't beat us all." Oliver shook his head again.

"He can kill us all in a second if he wanted to, we need Barry's speed, the other two are too slow." A light bulb went off above my head.

"Barry had allies on his Earth, they can help." Oliver was hesitant.

"Do you know who these Allies are?"

"That's a bit trickier, see. It is you..." Oliver dropped his hood to look at me in the eyes with nothing obscuring his view.

"What do you mean _me?_ Did I become Green Arrow there too?" Clark just chuckled.

"Yeah, except a little different from what I hear. He knows Barry and he helped him fight the first evil speedster over there, why not another." Oliver raised his hand.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to think about another me." Oliver put his hood back on and sulked out of the room.

"So, Clark? What do you think? Could this work?" Clark nodded.

"If we can get Barry's allies to help us, Wally and Jesse should both be enough to keep up with him. Barry became my friend in a very short time, and I know he was more to you. That means if I can do something to help him, I will. Let's get the elf and his team to sort something.

 **Cisco POV**

"Are you insane? All the candy finally destroying your brain? It's suicide!" Team Flash, Team Supergirl and even Superman and Green Arrow sat around a large table, listening to mine and Supergirls plan.

"It's not a suicide mission, just very dangerous, but Barry has done so much for us. He has saved the whole Multi Verse before and left his mother to die all so he could save us. Barry was the best of us, now he needs us to save him." Wally raised his hand.

"How do you expect us to defeat Black Flash? Even with Oliver on our Earth and his trick arrows, he needs to hit him first. Ray, Sara, Carter, Kendra, Stein and Jackson are away on their crusade. Jesse and I can't keep up with him. We would need a miracle." He finished his negative speech.

"We have a miracle, we have five. Three aliens with any power you could wish for and two speedsters, you may not be the fastest but you are fast. Everyone around this table has something to bring to this plan. We just need you to help us. Not for glory or a good story, but for Barry." Everyone around the table nodded in agreements with only a few whispers of doubt flowing among them.

"Once more with the plan. Kara, Clark and Hank, you go with Jesse and Wally to root out Black Flash and keep him distracted. Caitlin and I will go with Oliver and Alex to get help from team Arrow. Whinn and James will track the movements of both of our teams from STAR labs. Everyone happy." Without missing a beat Kara slammed her hand on the table.

"Great! Now Cisco, do your thing!" She pushed me to the centre of the room, under everyone's gaze.

I raised my arm and lowered my glasses, helping me concentrate. Soon a blue orb opened up and Team one consisting of Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wally and Jesse jumped through. I opened a second breach for Team two surveillance, Whinn and James. Opening the third breach was the hardest; I had never opened a breach in Star City so my maths could be wrong and open our breach away in India. But Team three jumped through anyway, Caitlin, Oliver, Alex and I.

I closed my eyes while travelling through breaches, the light blue and high speeds made my head ache like I was getting an unwanted vibe. As my feet felt hard ground, I opened my eyes to find myself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Whoa, don't shoot! Weak and defenceless Latinos are far from a threat!" I turned my head to see the coolest confrontation since Luke and Vader.

Oliver and Oliver were in a staring contest, bows raised, arrows cocked. They were unmoving and unflinching while staring death by the shaft... of an arrow.

"Cisco, who are these two people and why are they here?" I heard Thea speak to my right, she was also in a staring contest with Alex, except it was Bow versus gun.

"Can you get Diggles' gun out of my face first! Then I will explain, I don't do well under pressure!" Diggle made to move but Oliver gave him a look to say no.

"Tell us right now, we can't trust you if you bring strangers here!" Oliver was using his voice manipulator to mask his voice.

"Fine! Oliver Queen meet Oliver Queen and Alex Danvers! Please just get the gun out of my face; I am having flashbacks to my time with lovely Leonard!" Both Oliver's dropped their weapons slowly, still staring, until Earth three dropped his hood.

"We are here to help Barry Allen, Aka Flash. He trusted you so I am willing to put this ambush aside if you help us." Oliver One and John looked at each other with a look that only they knew.

"Barry? Oh so this is the doppelganger thing is like then? How come you look nothing like our Oliver then?" Oliver one dropped his hood too.

"Does no one here grasp the concept of the hood and mask? It's so people don't know I am the Green Arrow!" Thea and Alex were still locked in a stare off, neither wanting to drop their weapon first.

"Speedy! Drop it, this is for Barry." Felicity and a guy with an Afro were on the raised platform looking down at us as Caitlin got to her feet from behind the table.

"Again, the offer to think of a new name isn't off the table, I am telling you Arsenal is so much better!" I begged Thea as she wrapped her bow around her back.

"Cisco, where is Barry? The last we saw of him was weeks ago. I wasn't a fan of the new suit though." Felicity called down to me.

"New suit? I haven't given him a new suit. We don't know much but what we do know is that Zoom is back and he is a lot faster, like faster than Barry has ever run!" Oliver jumped up the stairs to the computers.

"First, tell me why Wally and Jesse are fighting with two people in blue and red, and a giant green man." He turned the computer screen to show a news feed of Wally and Jesse running with the three others behind them, Manhunter in back, Superman in the middle and Kara closest to the two Speedsters. They were running circles in a field for what seemed to be no reason.

"Oh no, those three are with us. They aren't fighting. They are just... Running?" The running wasn't fast enough for a tornado or hurricane but it picked up quite the wind as leaves and plants flew everywhere around them.

"We were just gearing up to go check on them; they are about five miles outside of Star City." Felicity put a finger to his lips while violently saying Shhhh.

"Now, Cisco. Where is Barry, there has been no streak for seven weeks." Seven weeks? Jesse and Wally have only been gone seven days. Does time really move slower on Earth 3...? Cool!

"Barry spent some time on another planet, the smaller person in blue there..." I pointed at the news feed. "That is Barry's girlfriend, while he was adventuring on Earth three, Zoom came back but much more demonic and... dead than before, we call him Black Flash now! Anyway Black Flash came back here so Barry followed; he got beat up but gave us the chance to escape him. Now we have brought the cavalry back to help him!" I finished with the explanation.

"And where do we come into this?" Thea asked while staring at Alex, who was staring right back.

"Well you guys have been here while we were away, we needed to know if you knew where Black Flash was hiding, and obviously you don't. But Oliver had arrows that helped us against Eobard, if Speedster Zoom is back and better than ever then those arrows will be our only way to beat him. Jesse and Wally aren't fast enough." Oliver of Earth three started walking through the Arrow Cave, looking at the spare gear that they had and comparing it to his own.

"Wait, something is happening to Wally and Jesse. Look, in the centre of their circle!" Sure enough as Felicity pointed out, the two speedsters started slowing down while their lightning seemed to be sapped from their trails towards the centre, where the Black Flash was, holding a scythe of lightning, just standing there.

"You guys need to get us out there right now. You got room on your bikes for us all?" I looked at Oliver of my Earth.

"Not all of you, Speedy Alex, Oliver from Earth three you're with me. Diggle, take Cisco in the van." Felicity handed out earpieces to Alex, Oliver Three and I.

"Oliver of Earth one, you will be called Ollie now so no one confuses the two of you okay?" Ollie just walked out to the garage before anyone could see how Theas' nickname could make him smile, with Oliver of Earth three quick on his heels.

Thea left with Alex in tow while I hung back for a second to speak to Felicity.

"Felicity, does he still have those speed killing arrows?" Diggle ran out of the room as Felicity sighed.

"Nope! He got rid of them like an idiot! He thought they could be used against Barry so he destroyed the last ones he had. I will have Curtis here make more though. Now Curtis!" The man called Curtis ran to a workbench to tinker around.

"Thanks get it done as quickly as you can. I need to go catch up with the others." I ran down the ramp and into the garage where Diggles van was already started and raring to go.

"We are coming for you Barry, just hold on buddy."

 **Hey guys and gals, next chapter will be from the other team's perspective and it might get confusing but bare with me through it.**

 **It may seem like the end of the story but trust me; I am nowhere near done with this story.**

 **Leave any comments, suggestions or ideas in the reviews. See yah!**


	11. The Death Of The Flash

**The Death of the Flash**

 **Hey guys and gals, been a while. I haven't updated anything in a while as I have been hopping on and off trains every day and I have never had a second to sit and write. It was maybe the busiest time of my life but it has slowed down just a little.**

 **I said this at the end of the last chapter but I want to re iterate it, this is NOT the end of this story, there will always be challenges for Barry and Kara to face but I also have at least two other story ideas written down so keep an eye out for those.**

 **Kara POV**

I rushed Cisco into the centre of our briefing room, Barry had been missing too long and I can't deal with not knowing if he is safe or even alive. He was in my life for a short time but the hours we spent together were the best memories I could think of.

Cisco raised his hand while covering his eyes with his fancy light up goggles, soon a blue blob opened in mid air and I was first to jump through before looking to see if the others were following me.

As i hurtled through the blue vortex I could see images of Barry on his knees, liquid dripping from his mouth while kneeling over a body clad in blue.

Images passed in a blurry haze but I did as Barry would always say and kept running forward.

Before I could realise I broke through onto the new Earth and landed in a field, a split second later Jon and Clark landed gracefully on their feet and Jesse ran up next to them, looking around I saw no sign of Wally until a scream pierced my ears and I felt a large lump fall on my head.

Getting up I find that Wally fell from the sky with a little less finesse than the others as he landed in a heap on my head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realise Cisco would drop us in the sky." I shoved him off with an *oomph

"Okay, how are we going to find Barry?" I announce with the other members of the team.

"That's not the plan Kara, we are to find and distract Black Flash. Let the others find Barry." Wally and Jesse quickly ran around scouting the area.

"Okay, Cisco seems to be having an off day as we are closer to Star City. Nevertheless, there are no people nearby, anything living is either a squirrel scared to death or a bird flying away." Jesse informed us.

"Okay, so what can we do to get this Black Flash to come out and play?" Clark spoke up.

"Well, he seems to have this need to be the only speedster, he also could sense when someone was using the speed force, I guess that is how he tracks Barry through the multiverse so if me and Jesse run, that should set off his sixth sense or something and might come to us." Wally explains.

"So, what? We just run in circles playing tag like children while a psycho corpse holds Barry hostage?!" Wally just shrugged his shoulders while nodding.

"Well, yeah. Me and Jesse will create the energy by running and it would be nice to have three aliens for back up, just take these coms, Cisco already connected them to mine and Jesses, we won't all be able to talk at the high speeds with all of our speed combined so make sure the coms are secure in your ear." Wally handed the three of us coms as Jesse already started running making a large circle and picking up a heavy breeze.

"This seems like a stupid idea to me but if it gets me a shot at Black Flash then you better start running. Fast." Wally took off with an apologetic smile as Clark and Jon placed the small devices in their ears, Jon took a little more time as the com was built for human anatomy, not Martians.

I looked between Jon and Clark before taking a deep breath and joining the running speedsters.

After minutes of running a dark shadow descended upon the field as clouds rolled in front of the sun as a shadow danced in the shadows of the speedsters lightning.

" _ **Keep running, feed me your speed until you wither and die, or else Barry will never escape my prison!"**_ The shadow broke away and in the centre of our circle now stood a dark figure, only illuminated by the crackling of a yellow lightning scythe in his right hand, showing his not so decrepit side.

Wally's voice rung through my ear "Is anyone else seeing the creepy dude with half a face and a bad ass scythe?" I could see the steadiness in Black Flashs posture like he had already won.

"Yeah, let's go show him what happens to people who mess with us and our friends!" Before Jesse could go off I was quick enough to protest.

"No, Jesse! He is faster than all of us; he would kill you before you could blink! Plus he is the only one who knows where Barry is, we need to play this out and see what happens." I tried to reason with them but I could tell no one was buying it.

"He is sapping our speed! I don't know how much longer I can go on for!" Wally said in a whiny tone.

"You will go on for as long as Barry needs you to! Cisco will be here soon, just keep running!" This seemed to rally the speedster as he pushed himself ahead of us as we struggled to keep up.

After ten more minutes of running and taunting we could feel the ground under us rumbling and shifting as Cisco broke our eardrums as he yelled through our coms "The cavalry is here baby!"

As he shouted through the coms two motorbikes jumped over a ridge to join us as they two figures on the back of the bikes let loose volley after volley of arrows that seemed to pass right through the Black Flash.

"Okay guys, we have three arrow shooting ninjas, a secret agent, three metas and three aliens. We can take on this freak! Let's go!" I shouted as Wally and Jesse launched themselves forward, strafing around the villain, throwing punches at super speed that only seemed to hit air.

Black Flash appeared to not be moving at all as arrows from the two Green Arrows and Speedy passed right through him and punches never seemed to connect.

Jon phased through the ground while Clark flew up above blasting him with heat vision. Black Flash was a blur of vibration that stood his ground as we unleashed the onslaught on him.

With a flash of light Wally and Jesse were pushed back, with a crimson cut spread across both of their abdomens, the scythe crackling with even more energy surging off of it.

Black Flash planted the scythe in the ground and twisted his arms, creating cyclones blowing Clark into the air only to come clashing back down to the Earth. Jon tried grabbing his feet from below but the corpse just lifted his hand gripping his ankle and pulled him from the ground before punching him back tour team.

"He is toying with us! We can't beat him! Even when we all hit him with everything he just stands there and mocks our attempts!" Oliver from my Earth called.

"Wait, Wally, you seem to have gotten a bit grey within the past ten seconds..." Oliver observed Wally and Jesse as they aged rapidly, sparks flying from their wound into the Black Flash's scythe.

" _ **Did you really think all you misfits could beat me? I am the being you see before you die, I am the last thing you see before I end your puny, miserable life's on this wretched planet. You think I am trying o intimidate you when I say I am death? HAHA! No, it isn't a threat, it is a promise! That I will be each and every one of you, personnel grim reaper!"**_ The black Flash waved his scythe around to signify how cocky he is about winning this fight.

Why shouldn't he be? He could kill us without wasting a second. But he doesn't just want to kill us, he wants to taunt us, let us stew in the knowledge of our imminent death.

But he knows that my life ended as soon as I learned that Barry was taken. I wouldn't eat or sleep. My whole life was consumed with finding a way to get Barry back and I have only been awake for half a day at most! I love him.

Eliza always told me that when she met Jeremiah, she knew he was her one and only, she never tried for love again after losing him because she knew that nothing could replace him.

My mother on Krypton would also talk about the bonds that Kryptonians would make with each other and their soul mates. I never believed in the old love stories about love at first sight but no that it has happened to me, I can't deny it.

I love Barry Allen. I **love** Barry Allen! I have known him for so little time but he is my life, and I am happy that my last thoughts will be of my love for him.

"Hey guys. I see you found Barry then. He just came to pick up that speed killing arrow Curtis just made, have we won yet?" Felicity had no way of seeing what was happening as I notice now that the news helicopter that was once flying around has disappeared now.

"Barry? No, we have been getting our asses handed to us by this speed douche!" Cisco replies through the com.

"Yeah I noticed. Are you guys lost without me?" A voice comes from behind us.

"That better not be Barry. If he is alive and behind us I will kill him!" I silently mutter, turning as the Black Flash is frozen in place.

"The one and only baby!" I turn to see Barry, arms outstretched and smile on his face.

Forgetting the moment and impending danger I let out all my sadness and pain from the loss of Barry, into one massive hug.

"Barry!" I pushed him back and slapped his arm.

"Where were you when we were getting destroyed here?!" He stepped around me and in front of the crowd, facing Black Flash in the middle of the field.

"Explanations later. Right now, are we going to fight or are you going to monologue more?" Barry gestures to stunned Black Flash.

" _ **Bwahaha. You're not real! I trapped you in MY place of power! This is another cheap parlour trick!"**_ Suddenly Black Flash was on the ground with his scythe flying away.

"Real enough for you? We have all heard the 'I am death' and 'I will be the last thing you see'. Now why don't you act on those threats?" Barry got ready to fight as Black Flash rushed him, picking up his scythe in the process and swinging it wildly.

Barry seemed to be holding his own in the fight as they blazed around the field.

"Guys, Wally and Jesse are still aging too fast! They will be dead within 10 minutes at this rate!" Oh yeah, people are dying. I need to get out of my head and back into reality.

But **how** was Barry missing for a week and only now comes back? Looking as good as the day I met him and not like a beaten and bloody prisoner!

 **Hey guys and gals, next chapter will probably be the explanation about where Barry was and why I have made a couple references to a blue flash suit ;)**

 **The comics are really confusing so all I am using are the characters, how they come to be will be completely my explanation.**

 **Please review and tell me what story of mine you want me to update next as well as what you think I can improve on in this story.**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys and gals, I tried to upload before but as a couple of you pointed out it was just source code, whoops.**

 **Anyway I wanted to apologise for not having an actual update for you but I wanted to ask you guys a massive favour.**

 **I wanted to let you guys know that I uploaded a new story in a new crossover story between Flash and Sky High.**

 **If even 100 out of the 10,000 of you check it out I will update every day for at least a week.**

 **That's right, 10,000 of you read this story and hundreds of you are still reading every day! Thank all of you for your amazing support.**

 **My crossover is called Lightning In The Sky and I will really appreciate it if you guys were to check it out, there is only one other story in the Sky High/Flash crossover category and I wanted to add something**

 **Anyway I am done trying to advertise myself, I will update with the resolution of what happened to Barry after the Black Flash took him very soon.**


	13. Return Of The Flash

**Return Of The Flash**

 **Hey guys and gals, updating soon as promised but I only said daily if I got 100+ viewers on "Lightning In The Sky" I will still update soon though.**

 **Hope you enjoy the resolution to Barry's disappearance. On we go!**

 **Barry POV**

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" I limped into the Cortex where Wally, Jesse, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Dude welcomes back! I knew you wouldn't leave us! But what did you do to my suit?" Cisco whined, I couldn't even correct him before my leg gave way and I fell into my personal physicians arms.

"No! We need to go now!" I yelled at them, remembering the immediate danger and shaking from the support I desperately needed right now.

"You just got back Barry; you need to tell us what happened and where you went." Wally tried to steady me with his own body as I spotted a pen and notepad on a desk.

"Cisco! Open a breach using this frequency!" None of them would stand a chance against Zoom now that he has buffed up tenfold.

"Not so fast, first tell me what happened to you and my suit, and then tell me where this goes!" Cisco tried to argue with me but he still grabbed his goggles, ready to open a breach.

"Hunter is back! This goes somewhere safe! Just do it!" I hope that goes somewhere safe, Kara knows what she is dealing with now, she will protect them. They will protect each other.

" _ **When will you learn Barry? Nowhere is safe from ME! I am your DEATH"**_ I cannot catch a break today; I really hate that death speech, he is even more full of himself than Hunter was when he was alive.

"Wally, take Caitlin. Jesse takes Cisco. As soon as you get through, close the breach!" I could only hope that they get away safely, I knew he would follow us if I went with them and I can't have him know where the DEO is. That is the safest place for them for now.

In a moment of courage and adrenaline I charged him with my full might at the evil speedster as Jesse and Wally ran into the portal as it starts to close.

" _ **No!"**_ We broke off only for him to charge at the portal, I ran with him, pulling a lightning bolt from my trail and hitting him in the back causing him to fall before he entered the portal. Unfortunately it closed before I could get in either.

" _ **You think you saved them? I have their leader, they will be back! For now though, why don't we have some fun!"**_ He grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall on the far side of the room.

" _ **Poor little Barry, never good enough on the first try. Always needing someone to die for encouragement!"**_ God this guy is gonna monologue again isn't he.

" _ **You know Barry, you have un believable talent, you created an energy source that spans all time, space and alternate universes. And yet, here you are, at my feet. You know, I made something similar to your petty speed force. A negative, you could say. Ever wonder why Wally and Jesse are so slow? It's because of me and the things those wraiths done to me! Now with every step I take, every speedster I kill! I become stronger, faster! Feeling a bit dizzy Allen? My Negative Speed Force is eating away at you too now! As long as you are in my presence or even on the Earth that my speed force started it will affect you! Like a cancer, eating away at your body, your mind, even your own speed force. And what can you do about it Barry?"**_ I stood in front of him, showing I will never kneel to him or give up.

"I guess I will have to put you in the time out corner of Iron heights." It may not be the wittiest comment or the smartest decision to anger the stronger foe, but what else could I do?

" _ **A jokester to the end, huh? Maybe it's not the end though, do you want to visit my speed force Barry? You will find it hard to run away from."**_ I felt the sensation of running that was almost equal to my dimension hopping but in a way it, the running itself was darker and more sinister.

Soon the pipeline faded to nothing and my eyes were filled with the bright colours of red, yellow and orange. I would say that it looked like the vortex that I was introduced to when I was first stuck in the Speed Force but the colours were exact contrasts.

" _ **Do you like it Barry? It is a bit bright for my taste but it does its job."**_ I was kneeling in the middle of the storm of bright colours, swirling around me like a typhoon of a kindergartner's picture.

"I was expecting something a bit duller from a freak like you." I pushed myself up on one knee but as I did my knees buckled under me.

" _ **You feel that? That is you being eaten, piece by piece; soon you will cease to exist. Consumed by my speed force. It is still new so it doesn't span the length that yours does but with you gone, your Speed Force will collapse while mine grows stronger. With your power I will be able to stay on your adopted Earth a lot longer than just a visit here and there. Your girlfriend and her 'Justice League' will fall before me."**_ At the mention of Kara my body reacted, sparks of lightning shooting from me and joining the vortex

" _ **The more you fight the quicker your speed is drained and when that is gone I will consume your Speed Force through you. A new speed force shall encompass all space and time!"**_

"You won't win. You are outnumbered with three aliens waiting to beat you down. How do you expect to beat them while Jesse and Wally have their speed as well?" Really, I didn't want to endorse this guys monologue but it Is the only thing keeping me grounded right now.

" _ **You don't need to worry about that. Just get comfortable, you will be here for a long time! Oh, I almost forgot. I have to make sure you don't run out of here!"**_ He stalked over to me, throwing me so I was sprawled out, my limbs too weak to bend or flail.

" _ **You won't need this!"**_ He threw his foot down against my right shin.

"Arrrrrgh!" I let out a cry of pain as my bone bent and snapped, my leg misshapen as the skin bends around the new angle of the bone

" _ **Oh, look at that. The Scarlet Speedster is immobilised again. Don't worry about it healing the wrong way. Actually don't worry about it healing at all, as long as you are here all your powers are numbed. See you later Barry, I have a date with the girl of steel and her friends!"**_ He sped off leaving me in the centre of the storm with a broken leg and no healing powers.

In the storm I could see faint figures forming out of the crackling lightning. I saw my enemy standing in a field surrounded by a blur of lightning and leaves, in the midst of the storm was Wally, Jesse, Jon, Clark and Kara.

I watched the scene unfold in the eyes of a monster as I watched the negative speed force react as if it lived from the energy of my enemy.

 _For every step I take..._ The Negative Speed Force exists through him! No Zolomon, no Negative Speed Force.

Team Arrow, Cisco and Alex joined the scene with a man I swore I have seen before but acted a lot like Oliver who drove the bike he was sitting on. The combined teams of Flash, Arrow and Super all fought with their whole might but no one was hitting him, he phased through everything that he didn't dodge and dodged everything he couldn't phase through.

My friends were getting nowhere in their fight and I was getting nowhere with a broken limb.

"Barry?" The vortex behind me cleared partially forming the scene of the DEO, deserted and bare. The only being was Kara standing in her Supergirl suit.

"Kara? How did you get here? Did Zoom take you too?" Kara never answered she started smiling and before I could even pick myself up to one foot she started to crumble.

"Kara! No! Don't leave me, not now! Not when I need you most." I was left in alone with a pile of dust collecting on the floor before being covered by the familiar crimson cape.

"What have I done? I brought Zoom to Earth 3. I am responsible for all the death he is causing them." I hobbled over to the cape and ash.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Wells wheeled around the corner now joining me in my loneliness.

"Just leave, I know you are a part of my head. Just stop." I whispered to the figment of my imagination.

"That isn't something you should say to the real Speed Force Barry, we can hold a grudge like no other." The real Speed Force? As in mine?

"Wait, how are you here? This place is your reverse; you should be destroyed by stepping foot... or wheels here, right?" Oh god this got complicated quickly.

"Yes Barry and we are trying really hard to exist right now so listen to advice from others for once, will you? We can only appear for a minute or two through you so focus." The Wells/Speed Force slapped me out of my self mopping.

"How can you slap me? Never mind. How can I stop him? He is faster than me and I'm stuck here with a broken bone. He has won, again." I picked up the cape, the only thing left from Kara.

"What do you mean again? He broke your back once, what did you do? You got up and you beat him right back. I would call that a win because you didn't know what you were up against. Now you do Barry, and it's not just you now, you have Cisco, Caitlin, Oliver and Kara. The only thing stopping you from beating him is you giving up." Wells recalled the events the last time I met Hunter.

"That and my broken leg and this place sapping my strength and speed." I rolled the red material through my hands, only now when I look down do I see just the amount of damage Hunter had done.

My suit had dents and cuts all around the torso, my leg was worse than I thought when it was sitting at an angle even the most trained body contortionists would marvel at.

"Barry, you healed an injury that no man would recover from in a week. And you are giving up from a broken ankle? After you have come so far using the gifts we gave you?" Oh here we go with the 'chosen' and 'special' guilt trip.

"I can't escape; I need my leg to run! When it is still out of place like this I can't walk on it, even if it was in place it would be like running with a rail spike for a peg leg!" Wells took the cape from me.

"What if you had some material that was strong enough to deal with your speed?" He rolled the material through his knuckles.

"What would that do? It is part of this Negative Speed Force. When I run it will just disappear." I reasoned with myself more than him.

"Focus Barry. Set the bon back in place; tie this round your leg all you need to do is think it is working. Then do what you do. Run. But don't run to beat Hunter. Run to save your friends, run to save the multiverse. Run to save her." He handed me back the cape as his image started to dull and disappear as the cape fell into my grip.

"For her." I phased my hands through my skin, grabbing the bone and pulling them back together.

The pain was worse than when Hunter broke it but what made it worse was the sight. The sight of my leg moving without my command but rather the moving of the bone as I grunted through the pain.

Finally the bone was set relatively well. Well enough that I am sure Caitlin would be proud. I took the cape off of the ground next to my feet. I wrapped it around my leg and finished it with a knot.

I took one final breath and stood up. The first step was the worst. The bones weren't connected; right now they were just resting on each other. I took one step, then another, and another before I knew it I broke out into a run. The orange, red and yellow being washed away by the safety of my blue.

 _Focus Barry. Think about where you want to go. Don't run to beat him, run for them. For her._

The Speed Force changed, the pure blues now being tainted by orange and red. I knew that the longer Hunter lived the worse it will get. Running now was a lot smoother, my leg felt completely fixed. My suit shone brighter than ever before, the crimson reflecting the lightning storm around me.

 _It is time Barry. It is him or you. For the final time. Don't run to kill, run to save. Him or Kara. He lives Kara dies, he dies Kara lives. Not a hard choice._


	14. Update

**April Fools Day!**

 **Happy April Fool's Day everyone!**

 **Yeah, yeah. I got everyone's hopes up that I finally updated this story after months of nothingness but I swear it is coming soon.**

 **To be honest guy, I felt like this was a terrible story. It was my first/second story I had ever written and I didn't explain characters, plot points and I kind of shoved in so many characters from other shows but you guys seemed to like it.**

 **Every day I seem to get new followers and favourites to this story and I can't thank you guys enough. I promise I will upload again soon; I can't wait to find out how many people will come back**


End file.
